Amor sin precedentes
by Naunet-inuxkag
Summary: El era un joven infeliz que no creía en el amor, ella era alguien alegre que nunca habia vivido el amor. Ella bailaba pues era su pasión y el viajaba por no tener nada mejor que hacer. ¿Podría ella cambiar el corazón de el? InuxKag!cap.16 Sessho aparece!
1. La vida antes de conocerse

**Hola! Pues aki vuelvo con un fic que salio de un sueño que tuve, llevo escribiendolo desde el final de''un amor en contra del tiempo'', pues una noche soñe esta historia y ya llevo varios capitulos, espero que les guste tanto como mis otros fics **

**Inuyasha no es mio...(odio recordarlo jaja)****

* * *

**

Summary: El era un joven infeliz que no creía en el amor, ella era alguien alegre que nunca habia vivido el amor. Ella bailaba pues era su pasión y el viajaba por no tener nada mejor que hacer. ¿Podría ella cambiar el corazón de el? InuxKag!

* * *

**Amor sin precedentes

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

_**La vida antes de…conocerse…**_

Inuyasha Taisho era un importante hombre de negocios, era multimillonario, las propiedades de su familia, así como la empresa que construyo su padre, habían crecido considerablemente quedando todo a manos de el y de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru Taisho, al que no le interesaba el mundo de las finanzas.

Inuyasha era un hombre alto, apuesto, tenía un hermoso cabello plateado, con unos ojos color ámbar impresionante y su físico no se quedaba atrás, sobra decir que era uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Japón y apenas contaba con la edad de 23 años.

Kikyo Yamazaki era una cazafortunas que a la edad de 30 años ya se habia casado con mas de 4 hombres ricos con un pie en la tumba de lo ancianos que estaban y tras haberse gastado todo su dinero, ella y su hermana Kagura ya habían puesto los ojos en el joven millonario de las empresas Taisho .Kikyo tenia la piel blanca como un cadáver, su cabello era negro y lacio, tenia buen cuerpo, y a diferencia de su hermana nunca se habia enamorado, ni pensaba en hacerlo. Kagura era muy parecida a su hermana solo diferían en que ella tenia el cabello de color rojizo y un poco mas ondulado que Kikyo. Sin embargo las dos hermanas siempre habían planeado paso por paso las bodas de Kikyo y juntas se gastaban todo el dinero en viajes, ropa y cosas sin importancia. Pero como pasaba en cada atraco ellas nunca pensaban en ahorrar y una vez que obtenían lo querido volvían a atacar.

Por primera vez Kikyo se sentía atraída hacia una de sus victimas, ya que Inuyasha como habia mencionado antes, era extremadamente atractivo y si eso no esa suficiente, seguramente su cuenta de banco lo hacia mas irresistible.

Cuatro meses, habían pasado desde que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían contraído matrimonio de la forma mas tonta, en las Vegas y después de una borrachera tremenda en donde la única que quedaba un poco consciente era Kikyo y convenció a duras penas a Inuyasha para que se casaran.

Toda la familia de Inuyasha estaba mas que feliz con su matrimonio, los medios los consideraban la pareja mas sólida y mas linda del momento, la única hermana de Kikyo también estaba mas que feliz por la boda (pensando en los millones de los Taisho que pasarían a ser de su hermana), los amigos de la pareja también estaban muy contentos con el matrimonio de sus amigos…todo el mundo parecía en extremo feliz…menos Inuyasha...

El NO era un hombre totalmente frió y calculador pero realmente no creía en el amor, ya que nunca se habia enamorado por lo tanto no consideraba eso importante, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que habia hecho casándose con Kikyo, le ofreció muchísimo dinero con tal de que le diera el divorcio , y por mas que la hermana de esta le insistió en que tomaran el dinero y se divorciara, Kikyo no quiso, dijo que al fin podría compartir su vida con alguien que ella merecía y que no se tendrían que preocupar mas por dinero , así que no acepto por ningún motivo darle el divorcio a Inuyasha.

El estaba harto de tratar siempre lo mismo, no la soportaba, solo quería alejarse de ella todo el tiempo por lo que salía constantemente de viaje y así lograba ausentarse por semanas completas de su ''querida'' esposa, y a Kikyo eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ya que ella mantenía un romance secreto con su instructor de tenis, Naraku Morinozuka.

El socio de Inuyasha era también su mejor amigo que siempre lo acompañaba en los viajes, su nombre era Miroku Suo de 22 años, que estaba enamorado de su soltería pues le encantaba brincar de cama en cama con todas las exóticas mujeres que conocían en sus viajes, era todo un mujeriego.

En uno de esos frecuentes viajes Inuyasha se topo con algo desconocido que pondría a su mundo de cabeza…

Una noche que se encontraban en el país de Francia, Miroku habia convencido a Inuyasha para que visitaran un show muy especial, acerca de unas bailarinas de flamenco que gracias a su fama en su natal España ahora estaban de gira por Europa.

Así que Miroku al escuchar lo hermosas que eran estas españolas de inmediato quiso ir a conocerlas…

Miroku: Ay Inuyasha! Por favor vamos! Nunca quieres hacer nada divertido, solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo! Dicen que estas chicas son muy talentosas y que seria una lastima no verlas…hazlo como un favor para tu mejor amigo

Inuyasha: como eres molesto! Te estoy diciendo que voy a estar ocupado hasta tarde, atendiendo las empresas que mi familia tiene aquí en Francia!

Mir: nada te cuesta salir a divertirte una sola noche! Acaso eso es mucho pedir?! Soy tu mejor amigo!! Ni que fuéramos a hacer nada malo, solo es ir a un elegante lugar a ver un baile cultural

Inu: aaaaaaghh!!! Esta bien, pero solo iremos un rato…

La noche era oscura, pero relucía la hermosa luna llena de ese octubre.

Ahí en un parque se encontraban dos amigas platicando muy amenamente mientras iban de regreso a su auto para una presentación que harían esa noche, sus nombres eran Kagome y Sango…

Kagome Higurashi era una hermosa chica de 20 años, tenia muy buen cuerpo y algo en ella irradiaba sensualidad pues después de todo sabia bailar divinamente el flamenco, lo que le habia formado su linda figura, tenia el cabello negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado, una combinación bastante sexy. Cabe mencionar que en su perfecto rostro relucían unos bellos ojos chocolates.

Sango Daidouji era un poco mayor que su amiga, tenia 21 años y un hermoso cabello castaño totalmente lacio y que caía por sus hombros, solo cuando bailaba se lo recogía en una coleta que la hacia ver muy linda, también bailaba flamenco y por lo tanto poseía un lindo cuerpo.

Ambas formaban un tremendo dúo cuando de bailar flamenco se trataba, aunque este tipo de baile usualmente es individual, ellas hacían una pieza extremadamente difícil llamada el baile de la muerte, y que requería de dos personas. Ellas se conocieron desde pequeñas en su natal España, en una escuela de baile cuando Kagome tenia 5 años y Sango 6, desde entonces habían sido inseparables, prácticamente hermanas y poco a poco fueron adquiriendo fama como importantes y talentosas bailarinas lo que las llevaría a presentarse en un importante lugar de Francia esa noche.

Ninguna de las dos habia tenido relaciones serias, pues siempre anteponían su pasión al baile y su entusiasmo por terminar la escuela antes que cualquier hombre.

Esa noche ninguno de estos cuatro personajes (Inuyasha ,Kagome ,Sango y Miroku), pensaría siquiera que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar irremediablemente, ya sea para bien o para…mal.

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, mas bien fue como una descripcion de todos los personajes pero en el siguiente ya se centra mas en la historia. Espero que dejen sus _reviews_ para saber sus opiniones **GRACIAS!**


	2. Efecto desconocido

**Hola! aki esta la segunda parte de este fic salido de uno de mis locos sueños jaja**

**Inuyasha no es mio... (T.T)**

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

CAPITULO 2

_**Efecto desconocido**_

Ahí estaban sentados , Inuyasha y Miroku, en unas de las mesas que mas se acercaban al escenario, en el imponente lugar se podian observar los mas prestigiados politicos , personajes famosos, al parecer todos reunidos para ver tan especial baile en su pase por Francia.

De inmediato todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, para que se encendieran solo dos luces apuntando al escenario.

Entonces de las sombras salieron dos hermosas mujeres que dejaron a todo el mundo boquiabierto, eran esculturales y muy hermosas una tenia un toque sexy de sensualidad mientras la otra reflejaba la inocencia pura.

Cuando sus movimientos comenzaron al empezar la musica, parecian dos angeles bailando con equlibrio perfecto y y coordinación gracil, hasta pareceria que estuvieran volando, pero el baile era el flamenco.

Un baile duro en el area de expresarse con el cuerpo, si hubiera sido ballet igual y hubieran parecido niñas pequeñas, pero no, era el flamenco un baile que las representaba como dos mujeres independientes que no se dejaban manipular por nadie, dos mujeres en busca de algo mas. ¿Que podria ser eso? Ni ellas sabian la respuesta…

Inuyasha y Miroku veian a las dos personas sobre el escenario, anonadados, ante tal demostración de belleza. Algo dentro de ambos se movio, y no querian despegar la vista de ellas ni un segundo.

Cuando el baile termino nadie se movio de sus asientos, tomo un eterno segundo para las personas el poder reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no estaban en el cielo ni nada, lo unico que hicieron fue levantarse de sus asientos y empezar a aplaudir como si hubieran visto el baile mas perfecto del mundo, como si les hubieran podido transmitir seguridad y confianza, aparte de belleza y ternura con ese solo baile.

Todo el mundo las ovaciono de pie.Ellas solo sonreian y daban las gracias con un amable reverencia.

Luego sus miradas se cruzaron.

Inuyasha veia fijamente a la que parecia mas joven de las dos, la del cabello azabache con la inocencia marcada en su rostro, y ella lo vio a ese apuesto joven de cabello plateado. Ella quedo atrapada en esos ojos ambar al instante , atonita, al igual que el quien tampoco podia dejar de ver esos ojos chocolate .

Cuando Sango vio que su amiga habia dejado su expresión feliz por una de curiosidad y de brillantez , volteo a donde su amiga miraba y observo al chico de ojos ambar no se detuvo mucho pero al mover la mirada un poco mas a la izquierda de este, sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos azul cielo que la sonrojaron porque sintio que la estaba desnudando con la mirada, de repente y avergonzada por verse descubierta volteo hacia otro lado sin dejar de sonreir para ocultar el extraño sentimiento que la invadia y dio un golpecito a su amiga que de pronto tambien se sonrojo y volteo su mirada.

Cuando el telon se cerro, Kagome se quedo quieta por unos instantes. Entonces se cambiaron y se dirigieron a su auto y se fueron a su hotel. Sango estaba un poco extrañada de que su amiga no hubiera pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto, pues usualmente Kagome era muy hiperactiva y siempre salia emocionada después de cada funcion.

San: Kagome te encuentras bien?

Kag: viste esos ojos?

San: de que hablas?

Kag: (reaccionando): ah! No nada no me hagas caso

San: ok

Kag: viste que buen publico tuvimos? (dijo cambiando de tema)

San: si , definitivamente fue gente conocedora que aprecia nuestro baile

Kag: si, que suerte tuvimos de no habernos equivocado

Ellas nunca se habian equivocado en una presentacion y Sango se extraño aun mas pues el tono que empleaba su amiga parecia de una colegiala

San: Kagome nunca nos hemos equivocado en una presentacion…

Kag: como? Ah si … no se esque creo que me puse un poco nerviosa hoy quizas

San: tu nerviosa? Jajaja no te lo creo!

Kag: jajaja enserio!

San: yo creo que fue por cierto hombre que te arrebato la mirada

Kagome se puso muy roja

Kag: ay Sango pero que cosas dices! Claro que no, y ni creas que yo no te vi lanzandole miraditas al que estaba al lado de ….él

San: claro que no! Solo lo vi por unos segundos

Kag: jajaja mejor cambiemos de tema

Pero ya habian llegado a su hotel y después fueron directo a su suite, ya que estaban bastante cansadas.

En otra parte…

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban aun sorprendidos por lo que acababan de precensiar, ninguno podia dejar de pensar en las dos chicas que acababan de conocer.

Cuando estaban en el coche de Inuyasha dirigiendose al hotel, Miroku empezo a hablar como de costumbre, y el tema era sobre lo bien que habian bailado _esas_ chicas y lo hermosas que eran en especial la de cabello castaño.

Miroku notaba que su amigo estaba completamente distraido, lo que no era normal en el, puesto que aunque si era muy serio prácticamente siempre le ponia atención cuando hablaba lo que no ocurria en esta ocasión.

Mir: oie Inuyasha me estas escuchando?

Inu: que? Ah si, que decias?

Mir: por que esa falta de atención? En que estas pensando?

Inu: nada ….

Mir: acaso es en la joven con la que intercambiaste miradas?

El rostro de Inuyasha se sonrojo y se puso un poco furioso

Inu: de que hablas?! Ni siquiera la vi! Ella fue la que volteo hacia mi

Mir: entonces si sabes de quien estoy hablando

Inu: FEH!

Mir: solo recuerda a tu esposa (dijo ocultando su risa)

Inu: ay porfavor! Recuerda que la odio mas que a nada!

Mir: jajaja si lo se, solo queria molestarte

Inu: oie por cierto…..

Mir: dime?

Inu: podrias conseguir el numero de la bailarina mas joven..?

No pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo al preguntar.

Mir: jajaja nunca te habias mostrado asi de interesado por nadie, pues la verdad es que yo tambien movere mis influencias para poder ver a esas chicas una vez mas amigo mio, asi que no te preocupes.

Ya en el hotel…

Mir: bueno Inuyasha aquí me despido estoy muy cansado, buenas noches

Inu: que descanses Miroku!

Mir: tu aun no te vas a tu habitación?

Inu: no la verdad no tengo sueño creo que ire a la piscina un poco

Mir: sabes que horas son? Como las 12 de la noche!

Inu: no importa…

Mir: bueno entonces me retiro

Y dicho esto cada uno se fue a su habitación, Inuyasha solo fue por su ropa de baño, la verdad queria refrescarse en la piscina pues una de sus grandes pasiones era el nadar.

Kagome mientras tanto, se dio cuenta de que no podia dormir, y al voltear a ver la cama de a lado vio que su amiga dormia placidamente, luego vio por la ventana y vio la piscina y decidio que seria bueno ir a refrescarse.

Ella en poco tiempo se puso su traje de baño y bajo a la piscina , no le importo que fuera de noche, seguramente no habria nadie despierto.

Entonces Inuyasha salio a la alberca y ahí la vio….a la misma mujer con la que habia cruzado la mirada de forma tan intensa esa noche..no podia creer que ella estuviera ahí, parecia una sirena emergiendo del agua. Cayo en la cuenta de que se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews a:**

**KagomeKGM**: jaja en mi sueño ellas bailaban precioso, muchas gracias x tu apoyo y espero seguir viendo tus reviews aki

**Fany**: hola amiga! gracias x tu review aki esta el 2do capi

**Seishime**: gracias gracias gracias jajaja que bueno que te gusto amiga

**Reiko Navi-san**: woooow tu mensaje me encanto! muchas gracias x todo lo que me dijiste, enserio que me has dado muchos animos para continuar con este fic . MUCHAS GRACIAS (espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien)

**Serenatsukinochiba**: jajaj no te preocupes yo tambien odio a Kikyo, y si habra mucho amor...sera? tiempo al tiempo jaja gracias x tu review

* * *

Espero que **dejen sus _reviews_** para poder saber sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo! **Gracias!**


	3. Un encuentro especial

**Hola!**

**No saben lo feliz que me pone leer todos sus reviews! aqui les traigo la 3era parte de este fic, espero que la disfruten tanto como las partes anteriores! **

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

CAPITULO 3

_**Un encuentro especial**_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Entonces Inuyasha salio a la alberca y ahí la vio….a la misma mujer con la que habia cruzado la mirada de forma tan intensa esa noche..no podia creer que ella estuviera ahí, parecia una sirena emergiendo del agua. Cayo en la cuenta de que se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

**Continuacion:CAP 3**

Kagome se dio cuenta de que era observada, cuando volteo se encontro de nuevo con esa mirada que le parecia tan familiar…y que la hacia sentirse…segura.

Inu: disculpe no sabia que habia alguien mas

Kag: no se preocupe, la piscina es muy grande no hay problema en que se quede

Inu: gracias

Al quitarse una camisa que se habia puesto ,Inuyasha se quedo solo en su traje de baño que parecia mas boxer que nada dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo a causa del ejercicio, y se echo un clavado.

Kagome lo miro como tonta cada movimiento y cuando reacciono se sonrojo y metio la cabeza dentro del agua.

Ambos estuvieron nadando por un rato sin decir palabra pero luego, algo muy inesperado paso…

Mientras Inuyasha nadaba rapidamente para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, Kagome decidio tirarse de el trampolín de la alberca, cuando salio del agua Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar su bien formado cuerpo cubierto apenas por un diminuto bikini.

Pero luego paso…

Al tirarse al agua a Kagome se le rompio el sujetador.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, se puso mas roja que un tomate. Inuyasha se quedo petrificado por un momento pero de inmediato salio del agua y le ofrecio su camisa para que se la pusiera.

''Que linda se ve sonrojada'' penso Inuyasha al entregarle la camisa.

''Como todo un caballero'' fue lo que penso Kagome mientras aceptaba la camisa muerta de pena.

Kag: (ya con la camisa puesta): muchas gracias…

Inu: no se preocupe, señorita….? (se dio cuenta de que no sabia su nombre)

Kag: Kagome, Kagome Higurashi , pero puede llamarme Kagome

Inu: bueno Kagome como no veo que ninguno de los dos aquí seamos viejos puedes hablarme de tu. Por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

Kag: jajaja ok Inuyasha

Ella sonrio de una linda manera y el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, satisfecho por como se habian dado las cosas.

Inu: la vi bailar hoy…en el Capitolio

Kag: oh si

Obviamente los dos ya se habian reconocido, pero no iban a admitirlo

Inu: dejame decirte que bailas muy bien

Kag: gracias.

Kag: bueno creo que deberia irme a dormir . (dijo como una niña pequeña que no quiere irsea a la cama)

Inu: desde luego, ya pasan de las dos (dice viendo su reloj)

Kag: si, creo que nos veremos otro dia…

Inu: se quedara mucho tiempo en este hotel?

Kag: ha decir verdad ,no, mi compañera y yo nos vamos pasado mañana

Inu: oh ya entiendo…

Kag: t-te gu-gustaria comer con nosotras? (pregunto sonrojada)

Inuyasha sonrio irremediablemente a la expectativa de verla de nuevo

Inu: me encantaria … por cierto puedo llevar a mi compañero?

Kagome por un momento penso que era gay!!! Y se quedo congelada, Inuyasha al ver su reaccion entendio lo que habia creido

Inu: OH es como un hermano para mi! Veras los dos hemos venido de viaje!

Kagome de tranquilizo bastante al oir la respuesta

Kag: jajaja lo siento, pense mal , claro que el tambien podria venir

Inu: en ese caso nos veremos ¿ te importaria si te acompaño a tu cuarto?

Kag: no para nada

Al llegar a la habitación de Kagome , se despidieron e Inuyasha se fue a su cuarto.

Kagome se quedo pensativa mientras tomaba un baño para quitarse el cloro de la piscina del cabello.

Kag(P): que apuesto es….pero seguro debe estar casado…aunque si ese hubiera sido el caso por que esta con su amigo?...seguro son solo dos solteros…y esos ojos..tan…cautivadores…ay Kagome que piensas?

Después salio del baño, se cambio y se dispuso a dormir, al ver el reloj ya eran las 3:30 de la madrguda.

Kag(P):vaya noche….

Dicho esto se quedo dormida.

Inuyasha mientras tanto solo se cambio de ropa y se fue directo a la cama.

Inu(P): vaya noche...y que mujer…seguro tiene novio…aunque ella lo hubiera mencionado…sin embargo no puedo pensar en siquiera tener un oportunidad con ella…tambien esta la maldita de kikyo que me armara un escandalo si se entera, y yo no quiero que Kagome salga afectada de todo esto…tal vez lo mejor sea que cancele la comida de mañana, pero que pienso, porque me importa ella si ni siquiera la conozco bien …

Entonces el tambien se quedo dormido.

En la manaña, salio el sol y con sus rayos desperto a Sango cuya cama estaba al lado del balcon.

San: hay pero que molesto! (dice mientras cierra las cortinas) …Kagome levantate! Ya es de dia hay que ir a correr

Kag: (aun somnolienta): hay Sango ve tu! Yo estoy muy cansada!

San: porque?

Kag: luego te explico ahora quiero dormir!

San: hay pero que floja! Bueno en ese caso ire a hacer ejercicio yo sola!

Kag: pues bien por ti! (dice apretandose la almoada contra la cara)

San: ash! (y dicho esto ya con su ropa de ejercicio que consistia en un short y un top, cierra la puerta)

Miroku ya se encontraba despierto y listo para ir a correr como todas las mañanas, para según el no perder su hermosa figura (asi o mas vanidoso? xD) Y como siempre fue a esperar a su amigo que lo acompañaba.

Mir: Inuyasha ya estas despierto? (dice todando la puerta de la habitación)

Inu: largate Miroku!! Quiero dormir!!

Mir: veo que alguien se desperto de mal humor jajaja, acaso no has dormido bien?

Inu: no no he dormido nada bien!!

Aunque ambos estuvieran en un hotel solo por algunos dias y por razones muy diferentes, ni Sango ni Miroku dejaba de hacer su correspondido ejercicio cada mañana, claro que estos no se conocian.

Sango estaba corriendo por el jardin del hotel, cuando se da cuenta que su iPod se le habia caido, desesperada lo estuvo buscando y cuando levanto la mirada se encontro con unos ojos azules que habia visto la noche anterior.

San: m-m-me dejaria pasar? (se dio cuenta de que iban por un camino muy estrecho)

Mir: disculpe señorita (dice aun anonadado por su suerte) he encontrado este iPod tirado y me pregunto si es suyo?

San: oh, si es mio! Muchas gracias

Mir: de nada, es un placer para mi ayudar a una señorita tan bella como usted

Sango se sonrojo al instante…

San: gra-gracias… hay alguna manera en que pueda agradecerle?

Mir: podria ir a comer conmigo… si le parece bien…

San: claro! (pero recordo a Kagome)….bueno la verdad es que una amiga me acompaña y no quisiera dejarla sola , tal vez en otra… (fue interrumpida por Miroku)

Mir: que coincidencia! Yo tambien tengo un amigo en este viaje! Podriamos ir los cuatro

San: s-si

Mir¿ nos vemos en el restaurant del hotel a las 2:00?

San: ok, nos vemos

Y asi cada uno sigue con su camino, haciendo ejercicio.

En su habitación, Inuyasha se encontraba reflexionado sobre la invitacion de Kagome sobre ir a comer, pero por mas que el se muriera de ganas por verla, no podia apartar de su mente a la estupida de Kikyo y no porque le importara (Inuyasha ODIA a Kikyo), sino porque Kagome no merecia ser engañada de esa manera.

Inuyasha llamo a la operadora de hotel y pregunto el telefono de la suite de Kagome… cuando lo anoto , estuvo parado al lado del telefono como 5 min preguntandose si debia llamarla y cancelar o hacer caso omiso a su conciencia e ir a verla en su cita…

Inu: maldita sea! La llamare!

Kag: alo?

Inu: ah-ah hola Kagome soy Inuyasha

Kag: ..hola Inuyasha (se puso nerviosa)

Inu: creo que no podre comer contigo esta tarde, lo lamento surgio algo del trabajo y tengo que hacer unas llamdas

Kag: oh…bueno si es trabajo supongo que debe ser importante..(su voz sonaba desilusionada)

Inu: estas bien Kagome? ….eh….es decir- no importa ¿?

Kag: no…no te preocupes yo entiendo

Inu: ok…entonces sera en otra ocasión..

Kag: bueno te dije que me voy mañana ¿recuerdas?

Inu: (recordo al instante y algo se rompio dentro de el): oh es cierto

Kag: no te preocupes

Inu: supongo que es adios

Kag: intento reir pero su voz casi se quiebra: ok, bye

Y Kagome colgo, preguntandose en su pensamiento porque le afectaba tanto no volver a verlo, si solo lo habia visto una vez, porque esa persona tenia tanto control sobre su estado de animo si ni le conocia, no habian tenido una cita, nada. Solo un encuentro casual una noche, pero nada mas, sin intenciones ocultas. Entonces. ¿Por qué le dolia saber que no lo veria mas?

Inuyasha se quedo con el telefono en la mano, cuando segundos después comprendio que se habia cortado la comunicación y colgo.

Inu: kagome….

El sabia que no debia importarle no verla mas, sabia que era lo mejor para ella, pues hasta que el estuviera divorciado no podria darle esperanzas a ninguna chica , aunque nunca lo habria pensado realmente pues esta era la primera vez que alguien le interesaba tan profundamente como Kagome, pero lo que mas le desesperaba era el no saber el porque. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme de importar lo que ella piense de mi?

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: asi que ya se han conocido nuestros dos protagonistas! ahora que pasara? seguiran a sus mentes o sus corazones?**

**Bueno les agradezco sus reviews a: **

**Lorena:** hola! yo tambien espero que las cosas entre esta parejita se mejoren , pero para que pase eso primero deben darse la situaciones ¿no? jajaja ya lo que creo que si, y tambien veras lindas escenas pronto, Gracias x dejar tu review!

**Fany:** jaja hola amiga! no podria llevarme a las demas autoras por delante jaja ¿o si? noo porque algunas son mucho mas talentosas que yo y la verdad nisiquiera se escribir muy bien, solo lo hago porque sale de mi imaginacion o como en este caso de un sueño, pero comoquiera ya sabes que aprecio mucho tus mensajes y si dormire mas para tener mas ideas jajaja de otros fics, muchos saludos para ti!

**Seishime:** lo se, lo deje en lo interesante jaja que mala soy pero aqui esta la conti ok ? espero que te guste...grx x dejar tu mensaje!

**K-oru:** aqui te traigo el prox capitulo! espero te puedas imaginar la cara de estos dos personajes al encontrarse en tal situacion jaja, gracias x dejar tu review!

**Reiko Navi-san:** no sabes los animos que me dan tus reviews! me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo este lindo fic, y hasta me hacen pensar que soy buena escritora jaja pero esa ni yo me la creo, solo escribo porque me gusta no porque sepa, bueno muchas gracias por tu lindo mensaje y espero que este capitulo te guste, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho pero claro jaja yo lo escribi y me encantaria escuchar la cancion que me mencionaste, ojala recuerdes el nombre. Muchos saludos para ti y nos seguimos leyendo!

**

* * *

**

Espero que **dejen sus _reviews_ **para saber sus opiniones y tambien para saber si les gusto este capitulo. **Saludos**, y **gracias** por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	4. La comida

**Hola!**

**Aqui esta la 4 parte de mi fic, me pone muy feliz que tantas personas lo esten leyendo! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!**

Inuyasha **no** es mio...(se vale soñar ¿no?)

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precendentes

* * *

CAPITULO 4

_**La comida**_

Sango ya habia llegado a la habitación y se estaba preparando muy elegantemente.

San: vamos Kagome! hoy tenemos una invitacion a comer

Kag: tenemos?

San: si! tenemos!, me he encontre con el hombre de ojos azules de la funcion de ayer…

Kag: entonces si te le habias quedado mirando?

San: (nerviosa) no importa el caso, es que nos ha invitado a comer a ambas y dice que tambien llevara un amigo

Kag: enserio Sango prefiero quedarme aquí, vere la televisión y pedire servicio al cuarto…

San: no! Claro que no! Tu me acompañas, enserio dejarias ir a tu mejor amiga a comer sola con dos hombres¿me harias eso Kagome? (dijo mientras ponia cara de perrito regañado)

Kag: ash! Esta bien solo por esta ocasión, no es por mala onda Sango es solo que hoy preferiria estar sola pero si tanto te importa…

San: si si!! bueno ponte ese vestido es uno que te queda muy bien (le dice mientras le pasa un vestido celeste casual)

Kag: de acuerdo….y por cierto…..enserio te gusta tanto ese tipo?

San: claro que no! Solo lo he visto una vez! Hay Kagome no inventes

Kag: jijiji lo que tu digas

Mientras tanto en una habitación no muy lejana…

Mir: vamos Inuyasha! No seas aguafiestas! Son dos lindas chicas y creo que es bueno _conocer_ a gente nueva en nuestros viajes

Inu: no me interesa _conocer_ a la gente, al menos no en _tu_ forma de hacerlo. (refiriendose a las mañas de pervertido que tenia su amigo)

Mir: ya hemos quedado! No me puedes hacer esto porfavor! Y no te volvere a pedir nunca otro favor

Inu: (piensa detenidamente la proposición de su amigo) nunca mas?

Mir: jamas!

Inu: esta bien ire a la comida, pero creo que es una perdida de tiempo que acaso no recuerdas a la bruja que tengo por…esposa?

Mir: pero tu no la amas, ni ella a ti asi que no veo el problema de que conozcas a bellas mujeres.

Inu: tal vez tu no le vez el problema pero yo NO soy un mujeriego

Mir: di lo que quieras! Te espero en el lobby en 5 min

En realidad no era Kikyo la que ocupaba el cerebro de Inuyasha en ese momento, sino Kagome…por alguna extraña razon solo queria verla a ella no a otra chica.Pero sabia de antemano que no podria siquiera conocerla mejor hasta que el estuviera divorciado.

Ya llegados al restaurante mas caro del hotel, Miroku e Inuyasha se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro y prefirieron esperar a sus acompañantes. Ya que aunque Miroku se habia ofrecido a ir por ellas , Sango le dijo que como estaban en el mismo hotel mejor se encontraran en el restaurante a tal hora.

Diez minutos después de que habian llegado…

Mir: mira Inuyasha ahí vienen! No son bellas?

Inuyasha levanta la mirada para ver a quien se referia su amigo, y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto….era Kagome, vestida como un angel con un lindo vestido que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo.Al lado reconocio a la otra bailarina que seguramente era a quien halagaba Miroku.

Cuando Kagome vio a Inuyasha, se quedo en shock y luego no pudo evitar sonreir por la linda sorpresa que se habia llevado.

Inuyasha le devolvio la sonrisa nervioso preguntandose si ella no estaria molesta con el después de descubrir que le habia mentido acerca de que tenia trabajo para no ir a comer con ella…

Mir: señoritas sientense por favor (dice mientras les separa las dos sillas para que se sienten)

San y Kag: gracias…

Mir: este es mi amigo Inuyasha

San: ella es mi amiga Kagome

Kag: asi que pudiste resolver tus problemas de trabajo después de todo? (pregunto Kagome con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, pero también una alegria que ella no se explicaba)

Inu: pues si, fue de ultimo minuto

Mir: asi que ya se conocian?

San: como es eso Kagome? no me lo habias mencionado

Mir: acaso hicieron algo de lo que nosotros no estemos enterados? (pregunto con aire picaro)

Inuyasha se puso aun mas nervioso y Kagome se sonrojo notablemente.

Inu: no…es solo que ayer la señorita y yo nos encontramos en la piscina y ..

Kag: (lo interrumpio): ya te dije que me llames Kagome, y no, no paso nada malo, solo estuvimos nadando un rato..

No era necesario que les dieran todos los detalles de lo que paso como cuando a Kagome se le cayo el sostén…

San: ah ya veo! Pues lo hubieras mencionado antes amiga!

Mir: si, y a mi parecer el destino quiere unirlos no crees? (dice dirigiendo la mirada a Sango)

San: jajaja si probablemente

Kag: ay pero que cosas dicen.

Inu: es cierto no hablen de lo que no saben

Kagome se sintio confundida por esa respuesta, pues Inuyasha parecia haber dado a entender que no queria que hubiera nada entre ellos…y a ella no le gusto eso y como nunca se ha callado cuando algo le molesta..pues hablo.. (((n/a pk a veces simplemente no se pueden kedar callados?! xD)))

Kag: dices que no fue de tu agrado encontrarnos ayer?

Inu: no! No es esooo! Es solo que ….

Kag: descuida no tienes que explicarme nada, ni siquiera te conozco

Inu: kagome! pero dejame decirte

Kag: no.

Mir: vamos vamos chicos! Se comportan como un par de adolescentes, mejor disfrutemos de la comida

San: si Miroku tiene razon Kagome, tranquilizate

Kag: disculpen… (dice obviamente para Sango y Miroku ignorando completamente a Inuyasha que se encontraba a su lado)

El resto de la comida paso entre las risas de Miroku y Sango mientras Inuyasha intentaba sacarle platica a Kagome pero esta no se dejaba.

Inu: kagome…lo siento

Ella se sorprendio al oir que sus palabras eran sinceras

Kag: no tienes nada porque disculparte…

Inu: bueno, solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido

Kagome sintio un revoltijo en su estomago cuando el pronuncio estas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreirle de la manera mas tierna que encontraba

Kag: yo tampoco Inuyasha..y … lamento haberme enojado por nada

Inu: no te preocupes …

Después de esas cortas disculpas se la pasaron riendo los cuatro de cosas triviales como si fueran aun adolescentes y cuando empezo a anochecer se dieron cuenta de que la ''comida'' ya habia pasado de 4 horas. ¿Pero como se iban a dar cuenta de algo tan insignificante como el tiempo si estaban tan ocupados divirtiendose?

A la hora de despedirse, Miroku invento la inteligente excusa de que ''no conocia la playa'' (ninguno se la trago) pero todo por ir a caminar por la playa con Sango en la noche, a lo que ella accedio bastante rapido.

Y dejaron solos a Kagome y a Inuyasha que decidieron irse cada uno a sus habitaciones pues Kagome era muy timida y no le propondria algo indecoroso a Inuyasha (por mas ganas que ambos tuvieran)

A 5 min de que Kagome entrara a su suite entro una Sango furiosa y roja de ira, ella se asusto pues nunca habia visto a su amiga tan enojada

Kag: Sango! Pero que ha ocurrido? Miroku te ha hecho algo? Porque estas asi?! Dime que me asustas?!!

San: ESE MALDITO TIENE UNAS MANOS MUUUY LARGAS!

Kag: osea que bajo un poco la mano eh?

San: si puedes creerlo?! Maldito pervertido

Kag: ay Sango no exageres

San: lo DEFIENDES?! Te pondras en mi contra?!

Kag: claro que no! Pero yo crei que te habia hecho algo mas grave, se ve que le gustas y tal vez por eso no controlo sus instintos , no deberias molestarte asi con el … espera… que le hiciste tu después?

Sag: que le iba a hacer! Le di una bofetada bien merecida que se tenia! Y me vine de inmediato para aca

Kag: ni le has dado tiempo de disculparse

San: nos vamos mañana recuerdas Kagome? ya no le volvere a ver …. (sintio un nudo en el estomago cuando se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras)

Kag: lo ves… lo extrañaras

San: hay bueno cambiemos de tema…tu no extrañaras a Inuyasha?

Kag: ay Sango porfavor! No creo que este interesado en mi

San: acaso no has visto como te miraba?

Kag: pues si, pero no me dijo nada comprometedor ni me invito a una segunda cita…

San: malditos hombres! Vamonos a dormir de una vez

Kag: ok

Y dicho esto cada una se fue a su cama y se durmió , ya que el dia siguiente se marcharian, y por extraño que pareciera ninguna queria alejarse de aquellos muchachos que conocieron.

Pero no habia mas opcion.

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Fany:** wooow muchas gracias x tu mensaje amiga! me da mucho gusto que tambien te haya gustado 'un amor en contra del tiempo' espero que tambien sigas este fic

**Seishime:** hola amiga! gracias x tu review aki sta la conti

**K-oru:** que gusto que te hayas imaginado a los personajes! la verdad fue una situacion muy divertida cuando se encontraron, bueno aki esta el siguiente capitulo espero te haya gustado

**KagomeKGM:** hola! pues no te preocupes, aun no se separan..ya veras que pasa, y pues convivieron algo en este capi y eso es bueno ¿no? jaja ya lo que creo que si yo tambien creo que Kagome tiene demaciada suerte, empezando con el hecho de que posee el corazon de cierta personita jaja

**Lorena: **si veremos que pasa, muchas gracias x leer! espero que tambien hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

**NuriA-7:** gracias x tu review. aki sta la continuacion!

**Cattita:** jaja yo tambien odio a Kikyo no te preocupes!! muchas gracias x tu review! espero que este capitulo tambien te haya agradado

**elizita-kag-lu: **pues al principio si se enojo, pero como no puede estar enojada tanto tiempo con Inu, pues se contento , gracias x tu review!

**Reiko Navi-San:** como siempre se siente bien leerte amiga! y descuida no me creere una buena escritora xD , gracias por dejar siempre tu valiosa opinion y espero que tambien la dejes en este capitulo , y yo tambien coincido en que todos tenemos un escritor dentro, solo hay que saber aprovecharlo, espero que siempre sigas siendoo sincera con tus reviews ya que para mi eso es muy importante. Y por cierto si tenias razon en lo de que a Inu le iba a salir el tiro por la culata jaja de hecho cuando vi que pusiste eso yo ya tenia el capitulo escrito y creo que tienes una excelente intucion. Seguire esperando el nombre de la cancion jaja enserio quiero escucharla. Muchos saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo!

**Lady of souls:** hola! gracias x tu review espero que te guste este capi tmb, y descuida todo es posbile, y yo tampoco soy fan de esa zombie!

**Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado!**

Si fue asi ojala** dejen un _review_** para saber su opinion...**muchos saludos!**


	5. La despedida

**Aki esta el capitulo 5, espero que les guste, y recuerden que para extrañarse , deben separarse ok? aunque claro no sera para siempre. ¿o si? **

**Inuyasha NO es mio... ( en proceso de conseguirlo, o esperen Rumiko vive en Japon, damn it! xD xD) **

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

CAPITULO 5

_**La despedida**_

El reloj marcaba las seis de la madrugada y Kagome y Sango se encontraban muy ocupadas preparando sus maletas, pues el avion partia a las 11 en punto de la mañana por lo que se habian levantado a las 5.

San: oie Kagome ya tienes todo listo?

Kag: si nadamas me falta guardar mi maquillaje y no quiero que se rompa por lo que debo hacerlo con cuidado

San: a, claro ,… oie y no te vas a despedir?

Kag: de quien? (pregunto simulando no saber a quien se referia Sango)

San: pues de Inuyasha

Kag: le dije que me iba hoy…tal vez ni se acuerde

San: cuando le dijiste? Yo no vi que lo mencionaras ayer

Entonces Kagome recordo que no le habia mencionado la escena de la piscina a su amiga…

Kag: emmm te cuento luego ahora demonos prisa … y tu no te vas a despedir de Miroku?

San: no tengo nada que hablar con ese pervertido?!... Y nisiquiera vino a despedirse anoche (Kagome noto cierto dolor en las ultimas palabras de su amiga.

Inuyasha no habia podido dormir en toda la noche…pues no habia podido dejar de pensar en Kagome, en lo hermosa que era, en lo agradable que le resultaba su compañía, en lo tierna y sensual que era su mirada, en su perfecto cuerpo que le gustaria rodear con sus brazos y proclamarla como suya, y sobre todo pensaba en lo mucho que queria permanecer cerca de ella…

De repente penso en algo que se le habia olvidado, la noche que se encontro con Kagome en la piscina esta le habia dicho ''mi amiga y yo nos vamos pasado mañana'' y hoy era pasado mañana.

Por lo que se levanto de inmediato se metio a bañar y salio lo mas rapido que pudo corriendo hacia el cuarto de Miroku quien seguia dormido

Inu: Miroku levantate!

Mir: no apenas son las 6:30 , me alegra que quieras ir a caminar pero ayer la noche no fue muy agradable y me gustaria descansar asi que caminaremos mas al rato

Inu: no entiendes tienes que salir ya!

Mir: dejame dormir! Porque tanta insistencia?

Inu: abre la puerta para que pueda explicarte

Miroku se levanto con flojera y a movimientos lentos abrio la puerta…

Mir: ahora si dime porque tanto alboroto?

Inu: hoy se van!

Mir: quienes?

Inu: Kagome y su amiga!

Mir: Sango?!!!!!!!!

Inu: si

Mir: no puedo dejar que se vaya sin haberme disculpado con ella!

Inu: no me digas que se te paso la mano ayer

Mir: ejemmm …. Bueno tu sabes a veces las mañas lo traicionan a uno y. ..

Inu: de verdad eres un pervertido incorregible! Lo mas seguro es que ella no te quiera ni ver y seguro le dijo a Kagome y ahora ella tambien va a pensar mal de mi!

Mir: no! Hay que ir a disculparnos… pero antes tengo una duda

Inu: que?!

Mir: porque te importa tanto lo que Kagome piense de ti?

Inu: ay no seas estupido! No es que me importe, es solo que… pues no quiero que piense que soy un pervertido como tu

Mir: no tienes porque ponerte agresivo jajaja

Inu: apurate que se nos van!

Mir: y ya que vas tan apurado almenos sabes a que hora se van Inuyasha?

Inu:emmm no

Mir: bueno de cualquier manera me visto ahora mismo y vamos a su habitación…por cierto no me se el numero..

Inu: descuida Kagome ya me lo habia dicho… tu date prisa en estar listo!

Mir: ok

Pasaron 15 minutos y Kagome y Sango se encontraban frente a las puertas del elevador para bajar al lobby y cuando estas se abrieron se llevaron una sorpresa… ¿sera agradable o desagradable?

Kag: inu-inuyasha

San: mi-miroku

San y Kag: que hacen aquí y tan temprano?

Inu: lo que pasa es que recorde que hoy te ibas y pues ….

Mir: queriamos venir a despedirnos y bueno…em yo tambien queria disculparme por lo de anoche.

San: n-no te preocupes…

Kag: gracias por venir (dijo mientras sonreia con alegria)

La verdad es que Kagome estaba aterrada de no poder ver a Inuyasha antes de irse, puesto que enserio queria despedirse de el, de hecho lo unico que queria era verlo…como si lo necesitara.

Inuyasha no podia evitar la frustración de su cara, pero no estaba enojado , solo estaba molesto porque sabia que no podia hacer nada para evitar que Kagome se fuera porque después de todo era mejor para ella perder contacto con el.

Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera de acuerdo con esta decisión.

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se intercambiaban unas pocas palabras en el transcurso del camino en el coche hasta el aeropuerto y se dieron cuenta que se sentian bien con su compañia sin tener que hablar,el simple hecho de saber que iban los dos juntos los hacia sentirse mucho mejor, podria haber estado asi por horas.

Miroku y Sango aprovechaban para intercambiarse telefonos y direcciones de sus natales paises. Sango le dio su direccion y su telefono de España mientras Miroku los suyos de Japon.

Ya en la entrada del aeropuerto…

San: bueno nosotras aquí nos subimos … fue un placer conocerles

Mir: si, espero que podramos vernos en otra ocasión …no muy lejana

San: (ruborizada) eeh yo tambien lo espero..

Kag: me dio mucho gusta haberte conocido Inuyasha (ni ella misma reconocio esa verdad involuntaria)

Inu: a mi tambien..

Kag: crees que? (pero no termino porque fue interrumpida)

Inu: tendre mucho trabajo últimamente y probablemente estare unos meses muy ocupado… (dijo adivinando la pregunta de la chica)

Kag: oh…ya veo …. Entonces este es el adios

Esas simples palabras producieron un dolor en los corazones de ambos… Inuyasha no lo noto pero a Kagome casi se le quiebra la voz y ella no lo noto pero Inuyasha bajo la mirada de una manera culpable

Inu: creo que si..

El no queria separarse de ella, pero mientras la bruja de su esposa lo tuviera atado el no podria estar a la altura de una joven como Kagome porque la convertiria en la otra mujer y el sabia que no podria hacerle eso a alguien que amaba… ¿Qué amaba? Esa pregunta estuvo todo el dia en la mente de Inuyasha desde que vio a Kagome y a Sango subirse al avion.

De repente al ver al avion alejarse con la persona que dejo su mente llena de dudas y con ganas locas de volver a verla… algo lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando sono su celular..

Inu: diga?

Kik: hola mi amor

Inu: maldita sea… que diablos quieres ahora?

Kik: queria saber cuado vas a regresar a casa

Inu: y desde cuando te importa si estoy o no en casa?

Kik: eske se saturo la tarjeta de credito y necesito que vayas a pagarla

Inu: ya la has saturado? Pero si apenas llevabas una semana con esa nueva tarjeta y las otras 8?

Kik: te digo que ninguna sirve! AHORA NECESITO QUE VENGAS A DARME EL DINERO

Inu: no se cuando vaya a regresar! Y te pido que no me llames mas, si quieres algo pideselo a mi secretaria ella te dara lo que necesites

Y diciendo eso…colgo…dejando a Kikyo mas enojada que de costumbre pero no le importo …

Ahora solo pensaba en como se libraria de esa mujer que el no soportaba para poder ir a encontrarse con aquella que la habia robado el corazon en tan solo 3 dias… antes de que ella encontrara a otro..

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Seishime:** hola amix, grx x tu review y aki sta la conti!

**K-oru:** aki te traigo el prox capi! si a mi tmb me gusto esa parte la suite jaja grx x tu mensaje

**Lady of Souls: **jajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo,y si no hay que negarlo Sessho es super atractivo! aver si sale en el fic jiji quien sabe y ahi suerte con lo de quedarte con Inu, pero yo tmb lo quiero jaja! saludos y grx x tu review!

**elizita-kag-lu:** hola, grx x tu mensaje y pues aveces se tienen que alejar para poder extrañarse ¿no crees? bueno respecto a tu duda de como publicar un fic te metes a : documents y le pones abajo en donde dice examinar , seleccionas tu historia luego la subes luego te metes a stories y le pones en new storie y ya esta, espero que esta informacion te haya servido de algo, saludos

**fany:** bueno amiga pues este capitulo lo subi hoy super apresurada porque aunque no tenia tiempo, pues tu me lo pediste y aqui esta, se que el capi esta triste pero bueno espero que comoquiera te guste

**Reiko Navi-san:** Nice to see you too! (jaja yo tmb le hago al ingles) hola! como siempre la costumbre jajaja bueno dejame decirte que como siempre tu review me deja animos y por cierto me encanto la cancion, ya le bajado y mientras escribo la escucho y si con Inu y Kagome la cosa es siempre poco a poco para empezar porque ya sabemos como son los dos para no decirse sus mutuos sentimientos y pues ya vez las despedidas siempre son tristes, pero almenos creo que eso les da la oportunidad de extrañarse y eso agranda el amor no es cierto? Lamento hacer este capi tan corto, pero esque nadamas hablando de la kikyo ya ni quise seguirle , la odiooo,y pues ya sabes que no me tarso mucho en actualizar jaja. muchos saludos para ti y mis mejores deseos !! gracias por tu mensaje!

* * *

Espero que **dejen sus_ reviews_ **para saber sus opiniones, se que este fue un capitulo triste pero bueno despues de todo tambien es una historia de drama.. **gracias por leer!**


	6. De vuelta a la realidad

**Hola! aki esta la 6 parte espero les guste **

**Inuyasha no es mio... (solo la historia es 100 original de un loco sueño dentro de mi cabeza)****

* * *

**

CAPITULO 6

_**De vuelta a la realidad**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron…

Kagome no habia tenido ni noticias de Inuyasha…hecho que constantemente la perturbaba pues no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos ámbar y en su atractivo dueño. Y aunque no conocía a Inuyasha profundamente ella sabia que habia algo en él que la volvía loca y no solo era el fisco, ella nunca habia sido superficial, pero también la personalidad de Inuyasha le atraía bastante y aunque era cierto que solo habia estado con el 3 días, eso fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera tan cómoda en su presencia como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre y habia algo que importaba mas que cualquier otra cosa…. Cuando ella hablaba con Inuyasha o simplemente ambos se veían a los ojos, se formaba un momento tan especial que por más cursi que se escuchara…el tiempo se detenía y solo existían ellos dos.

Inuyasha habia estado distraído en el trabajo, la pobre de su secretaria era la que tenia que recordarle frecuentemente sus citas con empresarios de su trabajo y demás , cosa que jamás habia sucedido antes pues Inuyasha siempre estaba muy pendiente cuando de trabajo se trataba..Pero como él sabia, él habia cambiado, no era el mismo, parecía un adolescente con su primer amor. Una locura.

Lo mismo sentía Kagome, como una completa colegiala cuando se descubrió a si misma dibujando ''Inuyasha y Kagome'' en una servilleta mientras cenaba con Sango.

San: que escribes?

Kag: (viéndose sorprendida): nada en realidad, puros garabatos

San: ok, por cierto estas lista para la función de mañana?

Kag: sabes que siempre estoy lista cuando de una función se trata

San: lo se…pero es que últimamente te he visto muy distraída, y suspirando a cada rato… no creas que no me doy cuenta. Eres mi mejor amiga y te considero mi hermana pequeña ya lo sabes, así que es obvio que lo haya notado

Kag: no es nada, enserio, no te preocupes es solo que a veces pues como que siento que algo me falta

San: no será que ''alguien'' te falta?

Kag: ay claro que no!

San: como tu digas (expreso con un aire de sarcasmo)

Kag: y tú también has estado distraída, crees que no lo he notado? (añadió rápidamente para cambiar de tema)

San: enserio?

Kag: si

San: pues no se a que se deba

Claro que ambas sabían que a que se debían tantos suspiros y distracciones, pero no querían admitirlo, no querían declararse entre ellas que no habían podido dejar de pensar en aquellos chicos que conocieron en Francia…ni siquiera admitían que se morían de ganas por volver a verlos.

Miroku no sabia porque, pero el tampoco habia dejado de pensar en Sango lo que fue extraño pues a el solo le importaban las mujeres para una cosa, pero esta vez fue diferente, algo dentro de el quería formar algo mas con Sango…por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de tener una pareja estable…también se habia dado cuenta de que su amigo sufría por la otra chica, y se dijo a si mismo que lo ayudaría mas que nunca a efectuar su divorcio con la arpía de su esposa.

Sango tampoco habia dejado de pensar en el y eso que intentaba convencerse a si misma de que el era un pervertido, pero su corazón no le hacia caso y crecían en el, las ganas de ver a Miroku.

En la casa de Inuyasha todo estaba insoportable, Kikyo no dejaba de molestarlo diciéndole que quería estar _mas cerca_ de el , lo que ocasionaba que Inuyasha saliera casi todo el tiempo de su casa, solo llegaba muy en la noche y se iba muy temprano en la mañana.

Estas salidas fugaces hacían estallar de ira a Kikyo quien no perdía el tiempo para ir con su hermana Kagura o con su amante Naraku.

Una tarde se le ocurrió algo que podría cambiar drásticamente la vida de Inuyasha y mantenerlo atado a ella para siempre, la idea mas bien fue de su frívola hermana.

Kik: ya no se que hacer con Inuyasha, me tiene harta, desde que regreso de ese viaje solo lo he visto 2 veces en 2 semanas! Que clase de relación esposo-esposa es esa?!

Kagura: cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo?

Kik: desde la boda…

Kagu: QUE?! Llevas con el hombre casi 5 meses de matrimonio y solo lo hiciste con el en la boda?!

Kik: pues es que todos los demás días me ha evitado…por eso me refugie con Naraku.

Kagu: no puedo creer que seas tan estupida

Kik: no me hables en ese tono. He estado buscando la oportunidad pero casi nunca esta en casa

Kagu: y acaso no se te ha ocurrido ir a su trabajo?

Kik: no…probablemente esa sea una buena idea…pero y si no me deja entrar?

Kagu: a los ojos de toda la empresa tú eres su esposa ¿no?

Kik: así es

Kagu: pues no habrá nadie que te pueda cerrar una puerta. Solo es cuestión de que lo vuelvas a emborrachar, acuéstate con el y ya tenemos nuestro futuro asegurado

Kik: y como se supone que podría pasar eso?

Kagu: tendrás un hijo de el, y así jamás te volverá a pedir el divorcio, se nota que el estupido de Inuyasha es de los hombres que dan todo por los hijos y como el no tiene seguro que se muere de ganas por tener uno

Kik: no quiero perder mi figura por un maldito engendro! Además Inuyasha jamás ha demostrado interesarse por ese tipo de temas…aunque el desgraciado casi ni habla conmigo

Kagu: pues algo tendrás que dar para nuestro futuro! Y un hijo es la manera perfecta para que se le quiten las ganas de divorciarse

Kik: odio esto… pero al menos así podré tener a Inuyasha para siempre

Kagu: exacto hermanita! Jajaja y por cierto Inuyasha no tiene ningún tipo de conductas extrañas verdad?

KIk¿Qué quieres decir?

Kagu: tú sabes, no se ha mostrado ausente o distraído?

Kik: ahora que lo dices, por las pocas veces que lo he visto, si, si ha estado muy extraño, hay algo en sus ojos que no habia visto antes y la verdad se ve tan atractivo!

En eso Kagura le da una bofetada a Kikyo y le deja una terrible marca roja en la cara

Kagu: ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!

Kik: PORQUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?!

Kagu: que no te das cuenta?!

Kik: que cosa?!

Kagu: te esta engañando! Seguro ya se encontró a otra que le esta sacando dinero!

Kik: ay por favor, estamos hablando de Inuyasha, el no es de esos tipos que engañan a las mujeres

Kagu: quien sabe quien se le haya metido por los ojos, tal vez ese mucho mas hermosa que tu

Kik: jaja ni que eso fuera posible

Kagu: no te confíes tanto Kikyo, seguro alguien ya lo enamoro y como solo yo se, el no te quiere para nada

Kik: ya cállate!

Kagu: entonces te aconsejo que te vayas apurando antes de que se demasiado tarde

Kik: tarde para que?

Kagu: para que Inuyasha se enamore

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Si, se que probablemente van a querer matarme por este capitulo, pero eske no tenia muchas opciones, ellos debian volver a su vida normal para darse cuenta de que despues de ese viaje , ese tipo de vidas no bastaban para ninguno de los dos porque no estaban juntos... y quieren saber como se va a solucionar eso?? Pues esperen a que publique el capitulo 7 jaja que por cierto les adelanto que va-a-estar-largo! (pra que no se me enojen jaja) **

**Lamento el retraso, debi haber subido este capi el martes, pero esque el trabajo y la escuela me traen loca! despues de todo solo soy un adolescente jajaj pero creo que todas pasamos por eso vdd? **

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Fany:** jaja amiga lo de el rencuentro te lo debo! sorry pero asi tenia que ser este capi, se paciente y te llevaras una sorpresa, gracias x tu review!

**Elizita-kag-lu: **gracias x tu mensaje, y por cierto ya vi que has subido tu fic, no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo pero cuando pueda ahi te dejo mi review

**Cattita:** jaja lamento haber hecho este capi todavia mas cortito pero pues asi salio y creeme que intente alargarlo pero luego se iba a poner aburrido asi que mejor lo deje como estaba originalmente , espero te guste , gracias x tu mensaje!

**K-oru:** si si si es muy romantico! y espero que tambien te haya gustado ahora que los dos saben mas o menos por que camino van , grx x tu review!

**Serena Tsukino-chiba: **si esperemos a ver que pasa jaja, yo tambien espero que algo malo le pase al mugre sako de huesos, y que Inu y Kag se unan mas , grx x tu mensaje!

**La feña:** bueno es saber que te gusta mi fic , espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, grx x tu mensaje!

**Reiko Navi-San:** hey my friend! how r u doin? jaja (modismooos) como siempre estoy encantada con tu review, ya sabes que aprecio enormemente tu sinceridad, y obvio que el fic no ha terminado! de hecho ni se acerca al final jaja aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar despues de haberle arrancado los corazones a mis personajes principales pero ellos fueron los que se enamoraron, yo la autora, solo pongo las situaciones para separarlos y unirlos y vicerversa jaja. Ah y tienes toda la razon, la cancion me recordo demaziado al fic, creo que le va muy bien, y pues si tenia que salir la maldita de Kikyo a arruinarlo todo, y pues ya ves que sale mas en este capi, lo siento pero todos tenian que ver lo hiprocrita, estupida, maldita, horrible , etcetc que es, y descuida no le volvere a dar tanto espacio ni a ella ni a la kagurita que tambien es bien mala, jaja : nos seguimos leyendo! muchos saludos para ti

**Lady of souls:** aveces la vida nos quita lo que mas amamos para despues recompensarnos no te preocupes y por otro lado ,lo se, esa mugrosa Kikyo tenia que aparecer, pero bueno ya todos sabemos lo odiosa que es y a nadie nos cae bien asi que no te preocupes no le espera nda bueno, grx x tu review!

Ya saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones, y aunque fueran puros insultos contra la estupida de Kikyo tambien me gustaria que me **dejaran su _review_** en este capitulo ... **GRACIAS X LEER**


	7. Decepsion

**Aki esta la septima parte!! **Este capi lo subo dedikado para mi

amiga **Fanny** que cumplio años el martes pasado tqmmm niña

Inuyasha **NO** es mio... **(aun P )**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7**

_**Decepción**  
_

Kagome y Sango se encontraban en Japon para la ultima presentacion de su gira.

Se presentaron en uno de los lugares mas importantes de Tokio y como siempre el publico las ovaciono de pie.

San: vaya el publico de hoy estuvo muy entusiasta!

Kag: si que bueno

San: no me habia sentido tan bien en una presentacion desde… bueno no importa

Kag: desde cuando?

San: pues desde Francia…

Kag: pero si esa fue hace dos semanas jaja no es tanto tiempo

San: lo se, pero creo que la estancia que pasamos en Francia fue la mejor de toda la gira

Kag: yo diria mas bien que lo que te gusto fue la compañía de cierta persona

San: hay claro que no …

Kag: oh ya lo creo que si..no te sientas mal…yo tambien quisiera saber de Inuyasha

San: oie pero acaso ellos no habian dicho que trabajaban aquí en Japon? Es decir que las empresas Taisho eran de aquí originalmente por lo tanto aquí debe de vivir Inuyasha ¿no es cierto?

Kag: si! creo que me comunicare con la operadora y le pedire el numero de las empresas Taisho

San: aver si podemos salir como la ultima vez..

Kag: nos la pasamos muy bien …

San: lo se

Kag: pero.

San: pero que?

Kag: y si no quieren volver a vernos

San: ay Kagome no digas tonterias , porfavor no pienses asi .

Kag: pues es que ni nos han buscado ni nada.

San: pues a mi Miroku me mando varias rosas a mi casa de España…me lo dijo mi madre, creo que hice mal en haberle dado mi direccion con todos mis datos

Kag: te ha mandado rosas?

San: crei que te lo habia dicho

Kag: no… vaya a mi Inuyasha nisiquiera ha intentado buscarme

Kagome bajo la mirada para ocultar la tristeza que llenaba sus ojos.

San: no te pongas asi amiga, no te preocupes lo que pasa es que tu no le diste tu direccion a Inuyasha y pues.. (fue interrumpida por Kagome)

Kag: NO SANGO! El claramente dijo que aquella despedida era el adios…ni siquiera se porque me duele… (con esta ultima frase se le quebro la voz)

Sango no soportaba ver a su querida amiga llorar, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrian las palabras correctas para decir, por lo que se quedo callada abrazando a Kagome para que se tranquilizara.

Kag: cre-creo q-q-que el nu-nun-nunca m-me qui-quiso…

San: yo vi sus miradas y no dudo ni un segundo que el estuviera interesado en ti

Kag: . . .

Sango abrazaba a Kagome mientras recordaba que cuando Kagome era pequeña y ensayaban su baile casi siempre ella se tropezaba y empezaba a llorar y Sango era quien la consolaba…en esta ocasión era ''casi'' lo mismo, pero la razon le dolia a Kagome mucho mas que una simple caida.

_Las verdaderas amistades en nuestros tiempos de tristeza, relucen como diamantes en la oscuridad mas densa._

Inuyasha y Miroku se la habian pasado trabajando como locos desde que ya no habian visto a Kagome y Sango, y este primero no queria poner siquiera un pie en su casa para evitarse la molestia de ver a su odiada esposa.

Mir: Sango recibio las flores que le mande…bueno almenos estoy seguro de que su madre las recibio porque las mande a su casa de España, aunque como ellas aun siguen de gira no se donde se encuentran por ahora..

Inu: ellas? (aunque sabia lo que queria decir su amigo)

Mir: sabes exactamente a quien me refiero, Sango no esta sola ,Kagome siempre esta con ella ¿tu no vas a buscarla?

Inu: ya te dije que si no me divorcio de Kikyo no tengo cara para ver a Kagome…ella es demaciado para mi, no la merezco

Mir: si tienes razon probablemente no la merezcas (comenta en tono de broma por lo que Inuyasha fruncio el ceño) …. Pero ella ya se ha enamorado de ti y lo sabes¿Por qué la quieres hacer sufrir de esta manera?

Inu: no se ha enamorado de mi, eso seria algo demaciado profundo , no me conoce de nada

Mir: pero no es acaso lo mismo que te paso a ti con ella?

Inu: si…pero por eso debo …dejarla.ir… para que no salga lastimada al enterarse de que estoy casado…ese seria un daño que no puedo, no quiero y no voy a causarle

Mir: pero si aquí terminan sufriendo los dos, y todo por tu egoismo

Inu: no me importa sufrir, quiero que ella se olvide de mi

Mir: y podrias vivir sabiendo que ella esta con otro?

De solo pensarlo Inuyasha experimento una furia que nunca antes habia sentido, y la verdad no se habia puesto a pensar en que si el dejaba ir a Kagome seguramente otro vendria para tomarla para siempre.

Inu: NO!!!

Mir: vez como te importa?

Inu: claro que me importa!! Pero no puedo seguir con esto…porque la lastimaria aun mas

Mir: pues que egoísta manera de pensar tienes, porque solo piensas en ti y en alejarte de ella, en vez de pensar en todo lo que ella sufre por no saber de ti

Inuyasha nunca habia sido un hombre experto en el arte de expresar sentimientos, por eso ante aquella negativa de su amigo pues no supo que responderle

_Y pensar que nisiquiera se habian conocido el tiempo suficiente para lo que podria considerarse como amor verdadero…_

Ese era un pensamiento que dominaba las mentes de Inuyasha y Kagome, aunque no se dieran cuenta ni ellos mismos

Ya era cerca de medianoche e Inuyasha seguia trabajando en su oficina pues no queria ir a su casa.

De repente la puerta de su oficina se abrio y aparecio la persona que menos queria ver …

_Kikyo_

Inu: que diablos haces aquí?

Kik: no esta permitido que una esposa quiera ver a su amado esposo en su oficina?

Inu: tu no tienes idea de lo que significa la palabra esposa. largate!

Kik: ay se que no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones, pero mejor vamos a relajarnos un poco (dice mientras le sirve una copa de champaña a Inuyasha)

Inu: no quiero beber contigo , mejor vete de una vez tengo mucho trabajo

Kik: solo sera una copa, no te cuesta nada anda …complaceme

Inu: la ultima vez que tome ''una copa'' termine haciendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida _casandome_ contigo!

Kik (quien ya habia perdido la paciencia): TANTO ME ODIAS?!

Inu: no es odio Kikyo¿ no lo entiendes? Simplemente me das asco, no soporto ni tu precensia

Kik: eres un maldito!

Inu: ya lo habia escuchado antes, ahora porfavor sal de mi oficina (dice abriendole la puerta a Kikyo para que se fuera)

Kik: entonces lo que quieres es el divorcio? Asi de simple?

Inu: ya sabes que si!! siempre te lo he dicho , aunque sinceramente no se porque no lo entiendes

Kik: porque te amo!

Inu: tu amas mi dinero y a tu instructor de tenis … no me creas estupido Kikyo, no naci ayer … ya que se todo sobre tu maldito amante

Kikyo se quedo helada, no se esperaba que Inuyasha estuviera enterado de su aventura con Naraku.

Inu: y realmente no me importa! Pero dame el maldito divorcio!

Kik: te odio Inuyasha Taisho! No podre estar tranquila si no estas conmigo maldita sea!

Inu: sobreviviras… entonces me daras el divorcio?

Kik: jajaja nunca!

Inu: entonces… LAR-GA-TE!

Y con esto ultimo salio de su oficina lleno de rabia, pues aunque estuviera muy enojado el nunca le habia pegado a una mujer y no iba a empezar esa noche aunque a odiara mas que a nada.

Kikyo por su parte se quedo solo un momento pensando en como iba a hacer caer a Inuyasha a sus pies, y después se retiro , no a su casa , sino al departamento de su amante.

Naraku no era un caballero, no era generoso, no era amable, no tenia nada que pudiera concederle un poco de decencia después de ser el amante mantenido de una mujer casada, solo tenia un buen fisico y una linda cara. Tampoco amaba a Kikyo , de hecho lo unico que disfrutaba de ella era su cuerpo y su dinero, Kikyo lo sabia sin embargo no le importaba, eran como dos ratones en busca del mismo queso.

Inuyasha estaba conduciendo en las partes mas solitarias de la ciudad, pues estar en su carro era algo que siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando sentia que el mundo se le venia abajo o cuando estaba muy furioso como en esta ocasión.

Decidio irse a un parque cerca de donde vivia cuando era pequeño, se hubiera ido directamente a esa casa donde se crio , pero su casa y otras mas habian sido destruidas hace un par de años para construir un hotel de 5 estrellas que pronto se convirtio en uno de los mas conocidos de Tokio, asi que por eso iba a ese parque que era lo que mas le recordaba su feliz niñez.

A diferencia de otros niños ricos, Inuyasha jamas se vio afectado por el trabajo exagerado de sus padres, pues su madre siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarlos a el y a Sesshomaru. Y aunque ahora el contacto con su madre no era mucho, el comoquiera siempre le manda regalos en su cumpleaños y en el dia de las madres. Mientras que Izayoi siempre intenta estar aunque sea un poco tiempo cerca de Inuyasha al año, porque siente que debe proteger a su hijo menor aunque el ya pueda valerse por si mismo.

Kagome y Sango se encontraban en su ultima noche en Japon, al siguiente dia iban a regresar por fin a su natal España que tanto extrañaban y tambien volverian a ver a sus familias, pensamiento que las tenia muy felices, pero tambien entristecia a una de ellas…

Kag: Sango ire a dar un paseo por el parque que esta en frente del hotel, es una linda noche para caminar y la luna llena siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor

San: claro, recuerdo cuando eramos mas pequeñas y siempre nos quedabamos a dormir una en casa de la otra… cuando habia luna llena siempre nos desvelabamos en el balcon ya fuera tu casa o la mia para poder ver la luna…jajaja ahora que lo pienso fuimos dos niñas muy soñadoras…quieres que vaya contigo?

Kag: ya lo creo jajaja… si no te molesta, prefiero ir sola…

San: de acuerdo

Normalmente Sango hubiera insistido mas para acompañarla pero sabia que Kagome estaba un poco triste y por eso dejo que fuera sola, ademas estaban en un buen barrio por lo que no deberia haber ladrones por esa area, por lo que se quedo tranquila.

Kagome salio del hotel hundida en sus pensamientos, no podia entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando, no podia entender nada de lo que sentia, no podia entender porque se sentia dolida… no podia comprender nada.

Cuando Kagome empezo a caminar por el parque vio una figura sombria a la luz de la luna sentada en una banca, sintio miedo pero algo le decia que no habia por que temer.

De repente vio como la sombra levantaba la vista hacia donde estaba ella y se le quedo mirando fijamente con los ojos llenos de sopresa y cuando ella descubrio de quien se trataba sintio una felicidad indescriptible que pronto se convirtio en tristeza al ver a esa sombra triste.

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome… _

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Karina I**: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! nadie podra describir mejor lo que todos les deseamos a esas malditas jaja saludos grx x tu review!

**Lady of Souls**: claro que no fastidias! se te agradece tu mensaje y claro que puedes quedarte con Sexymaru, yo siempre amare a Inuyasha! y tampoco trago a la Kagura esa, y tmb prefiero SesshxRin, bueno te mando muchos saludos y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Reiko Navi-san:** Hi my friend! I'm really glad to read you everytime that I update this fic Claro que esas arpias no arruinaran mi fic, nunca lo permitiria jaja. Aqui les he dado a mis protagonistas un gran empujon ahora depende de ellos no echarlo todo a perder jaja. Gracias como siempre por tu lindo review! siempre dandome animos, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, al fin se vuelven a ver! la verdad es que yo no soporto las separaciones por mucho tiempo como ya te habras dado cuenta ¬¬ jajaja pero bueno a ti te doy un super adelanto de que en el prox cap sera uno de los mas lindos y sabes pk? porque habra mucho InuxKag! jajaja

**Fanny**: hola amiga! pues lo prometido es deuda y este es tu regalo ya que desde tan lejos pues no puedo darte algo mejor, este capitulo va dedicado para ti!

**elizita-kag-lu**: las cosas se resolveran y acabaremos con esas arpias jaja muchas grx x tu review!

**twinpd1**: hola, gracias x tu mensaje! aki esta la conti espero te guste

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo , y me gustaria que **dejen sus _reviews_** para ver que les ha parecido ...**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. El Destino

**Hola! aki esta la octava parte de este fic! **

**Inuyasha NO es mio, la historia Sii!! jaja

* * *

**

**Amor sin precedentes**

**

* * *

**

**Nos quedamos en: **

Nuestra pareja se encuentra en un parque en plena noche, a la luz de la luna.

_Inuyasha..._

_Kagome..._

**CAPITULO 8**

_**El destino**_

Kagome no sabia que hacer, no sabia si seguir caminando o ir a hablarle, no sabia si regresar al hotel o avanzar a una dirección extraña, y sobretodo no sabia si era el momento para volcar su vida de esa manera al terminar todo lo que una vez fue considerado perfecto para envolverse en una emoción que ella desconocía y seguir con algo que ni ella estaba segura de cómo terminaría.

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido, rogaba para que ella no lo hubiera visto pero también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se hubiera percatado de su presencia, noto que no se habia sentido tan feliz desde la ultima vez que la vio y pues la verdad era que solo _ella_ tenia ese efecto en el. Sabía que no podía hacerla sufrir pero el anhelo de su corazón por escuchar su voz y volverla a ver fue mucho más grande que su mente.

Kagome dio media vuelta para regresar al hotel, pero una voz que le pareció eternamente melodiosa la detuvo. Se paro en seco y se volvió.

Inu¿kagome?

Kagome se dio media vuelta sin poder articular ni siquiera un hola…

Sin el mas mínimo reparo en ninguno de los dos, un impulso obligo a Kagome a abrazar a Inuyasha, él al principio no entendió pero después tampoco pudo contener las ganas y la abrazo… como si fuera una figurita de cristal…tan frágil...lo mas preciado y atesorado en todo su mundo giraba alrededor de esa personita que lo habia sorprendido con el abrazo mas calido que habia recibido en toda su vida.

Kagome segundos después reacciono lo que habia hecho e intento separarse pero los brazos de Inuyasha la seguían abrazando y sinceramente ella tenia que admitir que nunca se habia sentido tan segura ni tan feliz.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese mágico momento terminara, no sabían bien como habían terminado en un abrazo, pero son humanos, y sus impulsos los traicionaron y ahora que sus cuerpos habían actuado involuntariamente, el corazón no quería que eso se acabara y la mente no parecía funcionar pues ahora plenamente conscientes de lo que habían hecho ninguno de los dos parecía arrepentirse de aquel abrazo y desde ese momento…supieron que separarse les iba a causar un dolor físico también.

Después de dos minutos que parecieron a la vez eternos y a la vez demasiado veloces, se separaron, y Kagome bajo la cabeza avergonzada con un leve sonrojo que habitaba en sus mejillas lo que hizo que Inuyasha tuviera ganas de volverla a tomar entre sus brazos pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Kag: Inuyasha, lo siento, no se porque…

Inu: no te preocupes, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte

Kagome no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos ámbar nuevamente y a la luz de la luna, y pudo saber porque no habia podido dejar de pensar en esa persona desde la ultima vez que lo vio… ella se habia enamorado…y no cualquier amor…desde ese momento supo que el amor verdadero habia llegado a su corazón.

Inuyasha a partir de ver a esos ojos chocolates nuevamente, supo que lo que la gente cursi denominaba ''amor verdadero'' lo habia atrapado, y no seria nada fácil salir de ese hechizo tan maravilloso.

Inu: que haces aquí?

Kag: es que este era el ultimo lugar de la gira y pues…

Inu: jaja (risa extremadamente sensual y tierna) no me refería a Japón, sino a que haces tú sola en un parque como este a estas horas de la noche…

Kag: lo mismo que hacia en aquella piscina cuando nos conocimos… quería un momento para pensar y reflexionar

Inu: pero no pensaste que podría ser peligroso?

Kagome no habia pensado eso ni un momento, como le iba a explicar a Inuyasha que la única razón por la que habia salido tan noche era para encontrar una explicación a porque no podía dejar de pensar en él…aunque claro para ese momento ella ya sabia que estaba enamorada

Kag: no lo pensé… lo siento

Inu: no tienes porque disculparte, si no hubieras venido tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado (dijo mientras sonreía de una manera que derritió a Kagome)

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y luego pensó en algo que no se le habia ocurrido

Kag: y tú que haces en este lugar a esta hora?

Inuyasha se vio descubierto, no le iba a decir que se acababa de pelear con su 'esposa'….eso seguramente destrozaría a Kagome y podría dar por terminado cualquier tipo de ''relación venidera''…así que decidió decirle una de las verdaderas razones por las que estaba ahí

Inu: vengo a este lugar cuando quiero estar a gusto conmigo mismo, mi madre solía traerme a jugar aquí cuando yo era un niño pequeño, de hecho nuestra casa estaba antes donde ahora esta ese hotel

Kag: yo me hospedo ahí… vaya que bueno que este lugar te traiga agradables recuerdos… yo ya no aguanto por ver mi España…

En eso un balde de agua fría cayo sobre Kagome, al recordar que la gira habia terminado y que al siguiente día volvería a su país, y … a alejarse de Inuyasha era algo que ella no quería y menos ahora que sabia sus sentimientos por el

Inuyasha detecto la preocupación en los ojos de Kagome

Inu: Kagome? que te pasa? Estas bien?

Kag: si, es solo que recordé que mañana regreso a España

Inuyasha sintió como si una daga de hielo le hubiera perforado el corazón, apenas la volvía a encontrar y ella ya se marchaba...no podia permitirlo…

Inu: pero porque tan rápido?

Kag: bueno estábamos de gira… y hace 2 días dimos nuestra última función…

Inu: la gira ha terminado?

Kag: si

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, tenía que pensar en una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no se le ocurría nada.

De repente vino a su mente lo que sonaba como la idea mas estupida y patética del mundo… pero si quería alargar aquella conversación y sobretodo la estancia de aquella persona en ese país, pues tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible… aunque eso fuera ridículo

Inu: y por que se tienen que ir tan pronto? deberían quejarse con sus agentes de giras por hacerlas pasar tan poco tiempo en un lugar como Japón

Kag: jajaja ya lo creo! De hecho siempre habia tenido curiosidad por conocer este lindo país

Inu: y ya lo han conocido?

Kag: sinceramente no hemos tenido tiempo

Inu: y eso porque?

Kag: pues es que después de la ultima función, Sango y yo hemos estado muy presionadas por las ruedas de prensa en las que hemos salido… quien diría que aquí en Japón gozaban tanto del baile..

Inu: entonces ya has salido en televisión?

Kag: solo un par de veces…

Inu: entonces no has conocido Japón?

Kag: ya te dije que no jaja

Inu: ok era solo para estar seguro

Kagome disfrutaba mucho la conversación de Inuyasha, aunque no tuvieran nada de que hablar su simple presencia la confortaba e Inuyasha se sentía de la misma manera cuando ella estaba cerca.

Inu: y seria muy malo si alargaras tu estancia aquí por solo 1 día más?

Kagome se sorprendió, acaso el quería volver a verla? … no estaba segura de la expresión esperanzada de su cara , por lo que desvió la mirada y volteo a ver a un árbol, para que Inuyasha no notara lo feliz que la habia puesto esa pregunta

Kag: mmmmm creo que no seria malo, después de tanto trabajo creo que merecemos vacaciones aunque solo sean de 1 día jaja

Inu: entonces esta dicho

Kag: que?

Inu: Kagome…

Ella se volteo de nuevo para verlo a los ojos y por mas que intento que su rostro no reflejara su emoción, fracaso notablemente (no puede evitar sonrojarse ante Inu hablando con ese tono tan dulce.. ¿ Quien si? jaja xD) y espero pacientemente la pregunta

Inu: te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo mañana?

Kag: solos? (se sintió como tonta preguntando eso)

Inu: si… tú sabes para darte un tour por todo Japón…

Kag: querrás decir por todo Tokio… Japón es un gran país

Inu: pues tal vez podría tomar uno de mis jets privados para llevarte a conocer solo lo mejor de Japón…

Kagome se quedo sin habla, solo sonrió ante la expectativa de pasar un día completo de paseo con el..

Kag: me encantaría

Inuyasha sonrió … era raro verlo sonreír , pero ella lo consiguió…y el sabia que _ella_ siempre lo conseguiría

Después Inuyasha vio a su reloj y vio lo tarde que era…

Inu: será mejor que te acompañe a tu hotel, ya es tarde y tenemos que despertarnos temprano

Kag: ok, gracias

Al llegar al hotel, Kagome se sintió una niña cuando la dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha para despedirse y subió al elevador ….

Inuyasha estaba mucho mas feliz de lo que podía haber estado otra noche… y solo subió en su carro y decidió que pasaría la noche en su oficina si es que la arpía de su esposa ya se habia ido…

Kagome entro muy emocionada a su suite donde Sango encontró a una muy preocupada Sango

San: DONDE ESTABAS?!

Kag: en el parque

San: tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

Kag: pero si no me fui por mucho tiempo…

San: para estar en una ciudad desconocida en plena noche SI fue bastante tiempo.. Casi llamo a la policía

Kagome comprendió su error y vio la preocupación mezclada con la ira en los ojos de su amiga…

Kag: es cierto… discúlpame Sango

San: ya… no importa Kag, solo no me vuelvas a asustar así

Kag: jajaja pareces mi mama

San: jajaja pues eres como mi hermanita pequeña

Sango noto que los ojos de su amiga irradiaban felicidad, y al darse cuenta de que ella no podía dejar de sonreír su curiosidad creció

San: y porque tan feliz? no me malentiendas…pero cuando saliste de aquí estabas súper triste, ya ahora no dejas de reír

Kag: bueno… pues la verdad es que…

Kag: …

San: anda dime! No la hagas de emoción

Kag: pues es que me encontré con Inuyasha!

De inmediato (y como dos adolescentes) Kagome y Sango empezaron a gritar y se abrazaron

San: y que te ha dicho?

Kag: quedamos en salir mañana…

San: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Son excelentes noticias

Kag: si lo se!

San: (con una expresión seria y triste) pero Kagome… mañana nos vamos…

Kag: de hecho… mientras estaba en el elevador telefonee por celular a nuestro agente para decirle que habíamos decidido quedarnos 1 día más … jeje…

Kagome miraba hacia fuera con una gota en la cabeza, porque sabia lo mucho que su amiga se moría por volver a casa pues ni siquiera la habia consultado primero…

Kag: perdona por no haberte pedido tu opinión antes Sango..

San: no te preocupes, es cierto que ya quiero ver a mi familia pero puedo esperar 1 día más, y si con eso te pones feliz pues yo también lo estaré… y por cierto..

Kag: gracias Sango! .. Que pasa?

San: no viste a Miroku?

Kag: no, lo siento..Inuyasha estaba solo

San: OH.. Bueno

Kagome se sintió mal por su amiga.. Pero al acostarse se quedo profundamente dormida…

Mañana seria un día decisivo en su vida, y Kagome e Inuyasha _estaban conscientes de que después ya nada seria igual… ya fuera para bien o para mal._

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora :** ESTE FIC HA ROMPIDO MI RECORD!! es el fic mas exitoso que he hecho hasta ahora jaja eske mi fic mas largo solo consiguio 47 reviews y ya completo y este con tan solo 7 capitulos ya lleva 52!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!. Tal vez no es mucho pero para mi es super bien!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo!, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, como nos podemos dar cuenta ya hubo aunque sea un pequeño acercamiento sisisisi!! Queria decirles que probablemente me voy a tardar un poco para publicar el siguiente capitulo porque tengo examenes finales! son lo peor! y pues soy malisima en matematicas jaja asi que tendre que estudiar mucho, pero les prometo un lindo capitulo para cuando regrese.

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Lady of Souls:** Hola! lamento que el capitulo pasado haya sido responsable por la perdida de tus uñas jaja, pero creeme se lo que se siente yo tambien me emociono con los fics, y bueno como te podras dar cuenta en este capitulo ya hubo un abrazo, las cosas mas lindas para mi se dan poco a poco y pues por eso para mi es importante ese detalle. Gracias por leer el fic.

**elizita-kag-lu:** jaja pues ya se abrazaron, pero aun no llegan a la etapa del primer beso. Grx x leer!

**Reiko Navi-San:** hey my dear friend! how r u? I hope you're great! (y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo de aprender mas idiomas jajaja) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, en especial en el momento del encuentro, coincido totalmente contigo en que las cosas deben pasar poco a poco. Este capitulo me quedo un poco largo jaja mi manera de terminar capitulos son pensados en enganchar al lector para que siga leyendo jaja soy mala, nah pero siempre intento dejarlo en los momentos adecuados. Como crees personalmente que les ira en el paseo? creeme que pasaran cosas inesperadas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el inicio de este fic, ya sabes que tus mensajes siempre son especiales para mi porque consiguen subirme el animo y hasta sigo escribiendo mas y mas jaja. MUCHOS SALUDOS! Gracias por leer esta historia . Por cierto quiero recomendarte una cancion que me gusta mucho, creo que tienes buen gusto y pues la canta un grupo coreano llamado K.I.S.S y la cancion es: Because I'm a girl, esta muy linda espero te guste.

**Seishime:** hola! lamento saber que te enfermaste, espero que ya te sientas mucho mejor, y gracias por leer el fic.

**twindpd1:** Pues no del todo, pero almenos los dos ya estan seguros de sus sentimientos por el otro y eso es sincerarse con ellos mismos asi que creo que es un avance. Grx x tu review!

**Fany:** hola amiga! pues aki esta el otro capitulo espero te guste! . gracias x leer!

**Karina-chan 13 :** pues bienvenida a fanfiction, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias x leer!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** Pues aun estoy un poco indecisa con el tema del lemon, pero si habra muchas escenas de Inu y Kagome. Gracias por leer!

**Sonia:** aki esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. Saludos.

**lulu547:** hola lulu, gracias x tu review. Me da gusto que puedas identificarte con Kagome en el sentido de que ambas poseen una pasion por el baile . Descuida yo tambien odio a Kikyo asi que no creo que tenga un final feliz! saludos.

* * *

Espero que en este capitulo tambien me **dejen un _review_** para saber su opinion. **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. El Paseo

**Hola! aki esta la novena parte de este fic!! x3 por fin jajaja**

Inuyasha NO es mio... aun xD- la historia sii

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

CAPITULO 9

**El Paseo**

Aun no eran ni las 6:00 de la madrugada cuando Kagome se despertó…

Estaba muy emocionada por el día que le esperaba por lo que no tenia sueño, y al ver lo temprano que era decidió empezar a prepararse para su paseo con Inuyasha. Esta demás decir que sentía como si fuera a su primera cita y hasta parecía niña de 14 años cuando se vio frente al espejo y practico la manera en que saludaría a Inuyasha.

Entro a bañarse y cuando salio se seco el pelo y por ultimo se lo aliso, casi nunca hacia eso pues su pelo le gustaba ondulado, pero esa era una ocasión especial. Eligio un atuendo púrpura hermoso y que resaltaba sus ojos, sus facciones delicadas y un poco entallado que relucía su figura.

* * *

Por su parte Inuyasha no habia podido dormir mucho, pero no se encontraba cansado en lo absoluto, pues el pensar en Kagome de alguna extraña manera lo hacia sentir bien, feliz y tranquilo.

Inuyasha se habia pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo reservaciones en restaurantes y llamo por teléfono a su secretaria a las 3:00 de la madrugada solo para que tuviera el jet mas rápido que tenían, listo para las 10:00 de la mañana.

Como todo hombre, el no se preocupaba por su aspecto (que de por si ya era increíblemente apuesto) pero en esa ocasión decidió, aunque fuera peinarse solo un poco (lo que fue en vano pues su hermoso cabello seguía sin estarse quieto pero eso hacia que se viera mas sexy xD) y sinceramente siempre habia sido un hombre de finos gustos (aunque el no lo notara) Eligio un atuendo que lo hizo ver mas varonil y atractivo. Claro que para un chico de 23 años con las características de Inuyasha ser atractivo era algo que poseía por naturaleza.

Alrededor de las 8:30 Inuyasha recibió una llamada de alguien que resulto ser bastante oportuno en particular…

Inu: diga

¿?: Que harás hoy?

Inu: no es de tu incumbencia

¿?: uuy que humor te cargas…aunque tu voz parece contenta

Inu: que quieres Miroku?

Mir: jajaja solo ver si mi mejor amigo quería salir de viaje o algo

Inu: nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

Mir: no pienses mal, es que no he podido encontrar el lugar donde Sango se esta hospedando y …

Inu: así que la has estado buscando?! Y porque no me lo dijiste? No acabas de decir que soy tu mejor amigo?

Mir: pues si pero no quería deprimirte, porque siempre que hablo de ella tu te acuerdas de Kagome…

Inuyasha estaba a punto de negarlo cuando reflexiono las palabras de su amigo y se dio cuenta de lo injusto que habia sido con el, ya que de alguna inconsciente manera lo culpo por haber conocido a Kagome… pues Miroku fue quien casi lo obligo a ir al concierto en primer lugar, y sinceramente tampoco lo habia dejado expresar libremente sus sentimientos por Sango pues Miroku quería decirlo pero Inuyasha siempre se enojaba o simplemente dejaba de hablar.

Mir: hey? Sigues ahí?

Inu(con voz casi en susurro): lo siento…

Mir: que has dicho? (bastante sorprendido por que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta de su error, pues generalmente el nunca se disculpaba por nada)

Inu: no me harás repetirlo jaja

Mir: ah vale! No me digas

Inu: se que escuchaste bien

Mir: ok ok (por dentro se sintió bien y supo que después de todo Inuyasha seguía el mismo niño con quien hizo amistad desde la escuela)

Inu: te tengo una buena noticia…. Pero no se si te la merezcas ( dijo en tono de broma)

Mir: aaah pero como eres!! Anda dime

Inu: me encontré con Kagome… y supongo que Sango se debe hospedar donde ella

Mir: haber haber… vamos por partes .. Como que te encontraste con Kagome? donde? cuando?como?

Inu: ay Miroku pareces una niña curiosa!

Mir: me vas a decir o no?

Inu: recuerdas el parque donde jugábamos cuando éramos niños?

Mir: claro, te gane muchas veces en basketball

Inu: te recuerdo que era yo quien ganaba… pero bueno eso no tiene importancia , el caso es que ayer tuve una pelea (es interrumpido)

Mir: como que no tiene importancia?! Yo ganaba

Inu: quieres saber si o no?!

Mir: ok

Inu: ayer tuve una discusión con Kikyo.. No se que mosco le pico que quería beber conmigo, como si yo fuera tan estupido como para volver a caer en eso?!

Mir: hay pero esa mujer nunca va a cambiar!

Inu: bueno el caso es que me fui dejándola sola en la oficina, y estaba tan molesto que pensé en el parque porque es el único lugar que me calma, y pues cuando llegue unos minutos después me la encontré

Mir: vaya! Excelentes noticias… pero tu que hiciste?

Inu: pues la salude… y quedamos en salir hoy

Mir: hasta que te armaste de valor! Y a donde van a ir?

Inu: no seas curioso , el caso es que seguro Sango va a estar sola ¿no quieres verla?

Mir: claro! Que hotel es?

Inu: el que queda en frente del parque

Mir: ah vale! Gracias… suerte en tu día con Kagome

Inu: gracias

Sin despedirse Inuyasha colgó, no es que fuera grosero con Miroku, pero él tenia la manía de colgar siempre el teléfono sin despedirse, y como Miroku ya estaba acostumbrado a esa extraña conducta pues no le importo mucho. Lo único que habitaba la mente de Miroku era que por fin vería a Sango de nuevo.

Kagome ya estaba completamente lista, para donde fuera cualquier lugar que fueran a visitar, derrochaba felicidad y no porque iba a conocer Japón… sino por la persona que la iba a llevar a pasear.

Sango se despertó sin muchos ánimos, igual de temprano que Kagome y justo se estaba alistando para salir a correr como todas las mañanas cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Kag: Sango contesta tu porfavor! Estoy pintándome las uñas

San: ok

San: diga

Mir: hola! Soy Miroku ¿me recuerdas?

Sango estaba tan impresionada que le tomo un tiempo reaccionar y contestar, sin que su voz delatara lo feliz que la habia puesto esa llamada

San: ah si… emm hola

Mir: recibiste mis flores?

San: bueno yo no… pero mi madre si, en España

Mir: si pues es que no sabia donde era tu actual ubicación

San: y me imagino que Inuyasha te dijo no??

Mir: pues si ¿estuvo mal?

San: no..Claro que no … es solo que me sorprendió tu llamada..

Mir: es que pues me entere de que Kagome e Inuyasha van a salir, y pues quería saber si me harías el honor de acompañarme a comer y luego al cine

Era una extraña proposición, hasta Sango lo habia notado que el se puso nervioso, y aunque ella no conocía muy bien a Miroku supuso que alguien como el –acostumbrado a salir con mujeres todo el tiempo- se pusiera nervioso con ella. Y ese detalle le encanto.

San: claro

Mir: bien paso por ti a las 3:00

San: ok, solo una pregunta

Mir: lo que quieras

San: umm ¿Cómo supiste el teléfono de mi habitación?

Mir: llame a la operadora y me dio el numero del hotel y la recepcionista me dio el numero de tu cuarto.

San: a ok

Mir: nos vemos

San: si, bye

Sango colgó y empezó a gritar. Kagome alarmada fue donde su mejor amiga.

Kag: Sango que ocurre?

San: voy a salir con Miroku!! Era el al teléfono!

Kag: excelente!!

San: si, me llevara a comer y luego al cine…

Kag:

San: Kagome! ya son las 9:00, Inuyasha debe estar por llegar sino es que ya esta aquí

Kag: es cierto, bueno ciaooo amiga

San: ciaooo

Diciendo esto, ambas salen de la habitación pero Kagome baja por el elevador y Sango por las escaleras que daban al jardín del hotel para empezar con sus ejercicios.

Kagome estaba a punto de salir del hotel, cuando ve por las puertas trasparentes a Inuyasha y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

Inuyasha estaba un poco distraído y a la vez nervioso, no sabia si entrar por Kagome o esperar a que saliera ella, el nunca habia sido tan cortes con alguien, no es que fuera grosero, pero estaba acostumbrado a tratar a secas a la gente. (Si entienden lo que quiero decir)

Cuando por fin se decide a entrar al hotel ve a la mujer mas bella que habia visto en toda su vida aproximarse a el y solo pudo corresponder la hermosa sonrisa que ella le estaba dedicando.

Inu: hola

Kag: hola

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta del coche como todo un caballero. Aunque el realmente no trataba con muchas mujeres , su madre siempre le habia enseñado que un buen hombre tiene que ser caballeroso y su padre le enseño como debía portarse uno.

Y dentro del coche.

Inu: al aeropuerto de la empresa por favor

El chofer de inmediato se puso en marcha para el destino previsto.

Kag: aeropuerto?

Inu: acaso creíste que bromeaba con lo del jet?

Kag: sinceramente si… vaya nunca he viajado en un jet privado

A Inuyasha le sorprendió que considerando el dinero que seguramente Kagome ganaba por cada presentación no se hubiera comprado algún lujoso jet, como hacen la mayoría de las chicas con dinero: empiezan a gastar a lo tonto, pero no ella, Kagome era distinta una linda y sencilla chica… que cada vez le gustaba más…

Kagome estaba muy contenta por poder viajar en un jet privado, era una nueva experiencia para ella, pero se sonrojo un poco cuando noto que Inuyasha se habia sorprendido con su reacción y lo que ella menos quería que el pensara, era que era una simple chica de pueblo. Pero lo que mas disfrutaba Kagome en ese momento –y sabía que lo disfrutaría mucho más en todo el paseo- era la compañía de Inuyasha.

Kagome decidió romper un poco el hielo, aunque le gustaba mucho la vista de la ventana del jet, se sentiría mas cómoda hablando con Inuyasha.

Kag: y a donde vamos primero?

Inuyasha fue sacado de sus pensamientos y se volvió para mirar a la persona que tenia al lado… y en tantas maneras efectivamente así era.

En especial la manera en la que él, la encontró en su vida y ahora parecían ir por el mismo camino, ella no iba en frente de el ni atrás, sino a un lado, como una persona que siempre va a estar ahí para sostenerte cuando caigas.

Inu: a desayunar ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

Kag: jaja si claro, me refería a que lugar vamos primero de Japón

Inu: iremos a la ciudad de Kyoto

Kag: y ahí que veremos?

Inu: primero tenemos que desayunar porque necesitaremos fuerzas para caminar por todos los barrios zen que hay en esa área … aunque no creo que quieras visitar alguna antigua casa de Geishas o si?

Kag: no realmente no…

Inu: jajaja lo imagine

Kag: y tienes alguna idea de que vamos a desayunar?

Inu: Kaiseki Ryôri

Kag: aaah ok

Inu: no tienes idea de lo que es verdad?

Kag: no jajaja

Inu: pues ya lo veras

Kag: y luego que haremos?

Inu: siempre eres tan curiosa?

Kag: cuando me llevan a conocer lugares nuevos, generalmente si

Inu: y eso ocurre muy seguido?

Kag: si soy sincera , antes de la gira , yo nunca habia salido de España

Inu: de que parte de España eres?

Kag: Barcelona

Inu: ahí existe una empresa Taisho, hace tiempo que no voy por allá

Kag: deberías ir, así yo te enseñaría lo hermosa que es mi ciudad

Inu: pues ahora yo te enseño mi país

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por toda la cantidad de preguntas que habia Kagome, le gustaba platicar con ella pero las soltaba como si fuera un examen y él tenía que decir lo primero que le llegara a la mente.

En fin aterrizaron cerca de Kyoto y un coche ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos a desayunar.

Al llegar al lugar cuando le sirvieron la comida a Kagome ella hizo cara de asco e Inuyasha solo se empezó a reír . A ella le gustaba escucharlo reír, porque era la primera vez que ella lo veía realmente feliz.

Inu: no luce tan mal como crees que sabe

Kag: eso no tiene sentido

Inu: tampoco tiene sentido que no te guste algo sin haberlo probado antes

Kag: jajajaja, ok lo haré

Inuyasha vio como Kagome disfrutaba cada bocado de su desayuno y aunque el también comía, el casi no lo notaba pues no dejaba de mirar a Kagome cuando el creía que ella no lo estaba mirando.

Cuando el desayuno termino, Inuyasha le llevo caminando por los jardines zen y Kagome exclamaba su emoción con sus miradas , pues todo era algo nuevo para ella

Entonces se encontraban queriendo pasar un diminuto camino de piedras que atravesaban un estanque y Kagome se tropezó. Inuyasha la sostuvo a tiempo para salvarla pero no para evitar que ambos cayesen al agua, por lo que terminaron todos empapados pero Kagome le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento pues para ser mas exactos Inuyasha fue el que soporto todo el golpe para que a ella no le pasara nada. (Sobra decir que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora –con Kag sobre Inu- y Kagome al darse cuenta se puso mas roja que un tomate e intento levantarse. Pero algo la detuvo

Inuyasha no sabia que estaba haciendo, tanta proximidad entre sus cuerpos lo habia tomado por sorpresa y dejo que sus instintos actuaran antes que la mente…

Y la beso…

Kagome no tardo en corresponder, sin importarle que estuvieran en un estanque , estaban completamente solos y si tenia que ser sincera consigo misma sabia que ella habia deseado ese beso desde hacia mucho tiempo.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: hola!! lamento MUCHO el retraso enserio! pero valio la pena porque termine los examenes y ya estoy de vacaciones asi que le dedicare gran parte de mi tiempo libre a este fic. **

**SI SI SI ya fue el primer beso!!** que creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo?

Gracias por sus reviews a :

**lulu 547:** muchas gracias por tu review! aki esta la continuacion

**Marru-freakyvampire:** yo tambien odio a Kikyo jaja, gracias por tu comentario (por cierto puedes checar el capitulo 1 si chechas en los capitulos publicados ) me gusto tu idea del divorcio forzado , seguramente Inu aun no piensa en eso saludos

**Reiko Navi-San:** hey my friend! I'm kind of miss you and your comments , but here's the next episode, I'm so glad the you liked the one before, and I expect that you'll like this too Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre es uno de los que mas animos me da y me dic que en pocas I'm not sucks as a writer '-well kind of- jaja Ojala te haya gustado la cancion que te recomende, y que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado porque enserio que le pense cada parte que ponia, puedes creer que lo acabo de terminar hoy en la mañana?, los examenes me habian absorvido completamente pero bueno, ya terminaron. En especial gracias por confiar en mi criterio, ese es un agradecimiento para todos mis lectores y significa mucho para mi. Muchos saludos amiga!!

**Lady of souls:** gracias por tu mensaje que bueno que te gusto, y respecto a lo demas pues no puedo comentar mucho pero con el desarrollo del fic lo descubriras. Espero que arregles tu teclado jaja porque a las escritoras de fics como nosotros necesitamos buenos teclados para escribir cada tonteria que se nos venga a la mente ... saludos!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** jajaj yo tmbien espero que se muera, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa. gracias por tu review, te mando saludos y pues aki esta el siguiente capi

* * *

Me gustaria que **dejaran sus _reviews_** para saber que les parecio este capitulo. **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Mente vs Corazón

**Hola!**

**aki esta el decimo capitulo !**

**Inuyasha no es mio... (Rumiko no kiere soltarlo xD) la historia Sii es miaaaa**

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**Mente vs. Corazón**

El tiempo se habia congelado para ellos dos en el momento en que sus labios se habían tocado y fundido en un beso que empezó como algo tierno y tímido… pero conforme se sintieron mas seguros de los sentimientos del otro se fue transformando en un beso lleno de pasión.

Inuyasha al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, no se arrepentía, pero se quería matar! Por haberle hecho eso a Kagome, ahora sentía que ella también lo amaba con igual intensidad y aunque eso lo ponía extremadamente feliz, también hacia que se condenara a si mismo al infierno por el haberla besado… el quería alejarse de ella porque sabia que era lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con ella para siempre… pero el sabia que ninguna de las dos opiniones eran razonables y por lo tanto imposibles de considerar.

Inuyasha habia empezado a sentir… que la vida sin Kagome ya no seria mas vida y Kagome sentía lo mismo… hermoso error, fatal equivocación…

Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar y en separar sus cuerpos, levantándose primero y luego levantando a Kagome, estaban completamente empapados. Y Kagome se veía hermosa como una sirena recién salida del mal, apenas noto a unos turistas que se les quedaban viendo extrañados y quería volver a besarla, pero su mente no lo dejo.

Kagome habia vivido uno de los momentos mas bellos de su vida, aun no podía creer que habia besado a Inuyasha, y que fue todavía mejor de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar…

_Son increíbles todas las emociones y sentimientos que se pueden transmitir con un solo beso… porque es la sensación de que eres un mismo ser junto con la otra persona._

Inu: lo siento Kagome

Kagome se petrifico al instante¿el lo sentía¿Acaso fue un error ese beso?

Kag: p-porque te disculpas?

Inu: no debí ponerte en esa situación

Kag: OH…

Inu: fue un error

Kag: un error?

Inuyasha se encontró con los ojos de una Kagome lastimada, por los cuales las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, el quería decirle que le habia encantado besarla que todo habia estado bien, pero no podía…porque hacerle ilusiones solo la mataría mas lentamente si alguna vez descubría la terrible verdad que el intentaba ocultarle a toda costa

Kag: lo siento, creo que me deje llevar

Inu: Kagome…

Kag: no digas nada, esta bien, solo llévame al hotel de regreso por favor

Kagome respiro hondo y consiguió retener las lagrimas e intento tranquilizarse para que no se mostrara su debilidad, o la alegría que ese beso le habia provocado

Inu: no… no me arrepiento

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y mientras el le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir del estanque ella se encontró con sus ojos y le pidió una explicación con los suyos… sin necesidad de palabras … _así es cuando dos personas se aman, hasta por los pensamientos se pueden comunicar _

Inu: me refiero a que … no me arrepiento de lo que pasó.. Y lamento si eso te hice pensar con mi primer comentario

Kagome sintió que la felicidad volvía a ella de inmediato y después al reaccionar todo se sonrojo un poco pues se vio toda mojada y vio como también Inuyasha estaba mojado y como la ropa se apretaba contra el musculoso pero delgado cuerpo de el… y ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar aun mas

Kag: yo tampoco me arrepiento…

Inuyasha no entendía que fue esa extraña mirada de Kagome, y tampoco entendió porque le siguió un sonrojo… pero sabía que ella estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. No podía pensar en que alguien dañara a Kagome, el la defendería siempre contra todo… pero lo que mas lo lastimaba era pensar que ,él, podía ser la mayor razón de dolor para ella.

Tenia que alejarse de ella pronto… pero no el día de hoy

Ella le sonrió y el sonrió de vuelta, ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que habia pasado hace rato, solo pensaban en ese beso…

Kag: y ahora a donde vamos?

Inuyasha se puso feliz de que ella también quisiera seguir con el paseo, e intento recordar cual era el lugar que seguía después de Kyoto…

Inu. Kanazawa, es famoso por su seda –mas suave que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo- y también ahí veremos el Jardín Kenrokuen.

Kag: dicen que ese jardín es hermoso, ya quiero verlo

Inuyasha y Kagome abordaron de nuevo el jet y aunque Inuyasha seguía serio, ambos sintieron que con el beso de aquella mañana, habían desaparecido muchas barreras entre ellos –barreras que Inuyasha habia puesto, para no dejarse llevar como adolescentes, que fue exactamente lo que les paso (pero bueno ellos fueron los impulsivos xD) – y se sentían mas confortables con su mutua presencia.

Cuando al fin llegaron Inuyasha pensó en que ese día tenia que ser perfecto y podía mostrarle sus sentimientos a Kagome sin que nadie lo estuviera vigilando y con ella el siempre sentía esa clase de libertad, para poder ser el mismo.

El tomo la mano de Kagome… ella no se inmuto, pero se sentía feliz y también agarro la de el

Así empezaron a caminar por las diversas tiendas del lugar, como una pareja formal.

Luego Kagome vio unos vestidos que le parecieron hermosos y cuando entraron a la tienda , ella vio algo que sinceramente no se esperaba, un vestido como los que ella utilizaba para bailar flamenco, pero con detalles japoneses y por supuesto confeccionado con seda japonesa.

-la seda más famosa en todo Japón- recordó…

Amo el vestido, pero no traía dinero consigo, puesto que no pensaba que iba a necesitarlo y se desilusiono un poco.

Inuyasha noto esto, y cuando Kagome salio de la tienda , el, le hizo gesto para que lo esperara un poco.

Después Inuyasha salio con la prenda tan deseada en sus manos…

Kag: Inuyasha… no debiste… era muy caro..

Inu: es mi regalo de … despedida , además mírate aun sigues mojada, será mejor que te cambies

Kag: te pagare

Inu: no te dejare, te digo que es un regalo, por favor acéptalo

Kag: muchas gracias!

Kagome no sabia como reaccionar ante situaciones así, pues nunca habia recibido un regalo de alguien de quien ella estuviera enamorada, (ya habia mencionado que su vida amorosa no fue muy extensa hasta que conoció a Inu xD) , pero le ponía feliz que alguien hubiera tenido un detalle así para con ella, no por el regalo, sino por la intención.

De inmediato fue al baño más cercano y se cambio, el vestido le quedaba hermoso, como una princesa, a ella se le hizo un poco elegante para traerlo en un paseo pero Inuyasha le dijo que se veía bien

¿Bien? Se veía radiante, pensaba Inuyasha, pero no se lo diría así de la nada, la verdad es que Kagome siempre le parecía un ser hermoso, la ternura de un ángel, la belleza de una sirena, la inteligencia mas alta que cualquier chica de su edad, y los ojos… esos ojos que lo volvían loco, podían ser comparados con los chocolates,( ok esa comparación se quedaba corta, pero a Inuyasha no se le ocurrió otra manera de describirlos xD)

Mientras visitaban el jardín kenrokuen ella se maravillo con toda la vegetación y los verdes paisajes que -según le dijo Inuyasha- en invierno se poblaban de nieve y todo lo que ahora se veía verde, se transformaba en un color blanco brillante

Kag: espero poder venir algún día aquí en invierno..

Inu: cuenta con ello, además falta poco para el invierno

Kagome lo sabia, puesto que a finales de octubre ella habia conocido a Inuyasha, y ahora estaban a mediados de noviembre, poco faltaba para el frió invernal que cubriría todo Japón con su manto blanco

Kag: oye Inuyasha tu también sigues un poco mojado, te resfriaras

Inu: no te preocupes , casi nunca me enfermo

Kag: de cualquier manera me sentiría mejor si te cambiaras

Kagome lo dijo sin pensar, salio de ella como un impulso al proteger a un niño pequeño

Inuyasha la miro extrañado por un segundo, pero después sonrió con ternura al ver que ella se preocupaba por el…era un sentimiento asombroso.

Inu: ok, espera aqui, yo también me cambiare

El solo tuvo que hacer una llamada y de inmediato el chofer ya le habia llevado un traje nuevo, se cambio y Kagome y el subieron al coche

Se sonrieron de nuevo y volvieron al jet.

Haré una pequeña pausa en la historia de nuestros protagonistas xD para darles su espacio a Miroku y Sango jajaja se lo merecen

Sango estaba muy emocionada por la suerte de que Miroku la hubiera invitado a salir estando en Japón, y también deseaba que su amiga la estuviera pasando muy bien donde quiera que estuviera con Inuyasha.

Decidió usar un lindo vestido blanco y se dejo su cabello suelto, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a maquillarse ''alguien'' toco la puerta.

Toc toc (xD)

San: quien?

Mir: soy yo Miroku

Sango se puso muy nerviosa, realmente muuuuy nerviosa, era el, venia por ella, iban a pasar la tarde juntos, y ella sin una gota de maquillaje, ella no era una persona nerviosa, de hecho siempre habia sido muy segura y casi nunca hacia cosas que pudieran propiciarlos, por eso esta ocasión, los nervios que pueden ser muy traicioneros y nos hacen decir incoherencias…la pillaron desprevenida

San: Mi-Miroku?

Mir: si?

San: ah… afuera esta nevando

Mir: que?

Sango reacciono tarde ante la estupidez que acababa de decir, y pensó en arreglar un poco sus palabras

San: que si puedes esperarme abajo? Solo tardare 2 minutos

Mir: ah si claro, disculpa.. Amm en el lobby?

San: si

Mir: ok

Sango nunca se habia sentido tan extraña, mientras escuchaba su voz , algo se movía dentro de su estomago ¿mariposas ?

Pero ella se ponía así cuando estaba cerca de el

Y para alguien como ella que no estaba acostumbrada a portarse como niña o inmadura, tenia que reconocer que el tenerlo cerca la hacia emocionarse como tal.

_Emocionarse tanto con algo, a veces es muy malo, porque la decepción suele ser mas dolorosa cuando hay ilusión de por medio._

Al terminar por completo, se vio al espejo y quedo satisfecha, con un simple y natural maquillaje ella se veía linda.

Mientras tanto Miroku esperaba en el lobby, un poco aburrido, pues ella habia dicho dos minutos… hace 20 minutos.

San: hola , lamento haberte hecho esperar

Miroku se dio la vuelta para saludarla cuando la escucho, y se quedo perplejo, se veía hermosa, mas hermosa de todas las veces que la habia visto, se tuvo que obligar a cerrar la boca para no pasar por maleducado, pero en ese momento supo que toda la espera habia valido la pena, se veía tan linda, _que podría confundirse con un ángel_, pensó Miroku.

Mir: hola , te vez muy linda

San: gracias (después de un leve sonrojo)

Mir: a donde te gustaría ir a comer

San: pues es la primera vez que estoy aquí y no conozco nada jeje

Mir: oh es cierto!, entonces te llevare a mi lugar favorito, y luego al cine te parece?

San: claro

Miroku sostuvo la puerta de coche abierta como todo un caballero y Sango sonrió ante el hecho, al igual que Kagome, se sentía una jovencita en su primera cita.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Miroku quería ver una película de miedo para poder abrazar a Sango cuando ella se asustara, pero ella quería ver una película romántica, típico caso de las mujeres y los hombres que no se pueden poner de acuerdo, pero obviamente Miroku cedió de inmediato pues Sango era la que importaba mas y el quería que estuviera cómoda y feliz, aunque tuviera que pasarse 2 horas viendo como una tipa se la pasaba llorando por su amor perdido y no hacia nada por recuperarlo.

Miroku la mayoría del tiempo se paso viendo las expresiones de Sango y se deleitaba con su hermosura, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta… si se habia enamorado, el amor lo atrapo por mas que se le quiso escapar, llego a el, y sabia que iba a tener que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios para lograr el aprecio y amor de tan solicitada dama. Y el sacrificio que mas le costaría seria el de controlar a su mano escurridiza y no poder ver a mas mujeres nunca mas, aunque esto ultimo ya no le importaba si conseguía que Sango se quedara con el para siempre.

Sango de reojo habia visto como la miraba Miroku cada vez que creía que ella no se daba cuenta.

Esos ojos azules la estaban enamorando y ella no sabia como evitarlo, el amor no era algo que estaba buscando en ese momento, ella tenia su exitosa carrera, muchas partes que aun quería conocer, volver a su casa… pero entonces volvió a ver esos ojos azules y les devolvió la mirada aunque Miroku no se apeno en lo mas mínimo de ser descubierto y ella pensó de nuevo… tal vez no seria tan malo si el la acompañara en todos esos planes que ella tenia, tal vez seria un regalo del destino.

El padre de Sango habia muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y por eso ella aprendió con ayuda de su madre a valerse por si misma y a ser autosuficiente, algo que Kagome no sabia hacer muy bien y por eso se apoyaba en ella, pero ahora que conoció a un hombre que la trataba como Miroku lo hacia, decidió que era tiempo de darle una oportunidad no solo a el, sino al amor que ella se habia estado renegando desde adolescente.

Y al pareces la vida le dio esta oportunidad…. Es cierto que no la esperaba, pero ahora que llego ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?¿alejarla? noooo! La aceptaría como tal!

De cualquier manera…¿cuando demonios nos avisa el amor que ahí viene? Nunca! Solo llega y dice ahí te voy… ya depende de nosotros dejarlo caer o sostenerlo

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kagome2789:** aki esta la continuacion. espero te guste!

**Karina-chan13:** Que bueno que localizaste el fic de nuevo! si se como es eso de andarse cambiando de PC y luego las paginas o historias a donde nos metiamos se nos olvidan pero bueno suerte que la encontraste, aki esta la conti y ya ves como reaccionaron con ese beso xD! saludos!

**Sonia Estrada:** grx x tu review! aki esta la conti ojala la disfrutes

**Fany:** hola amiga! grx x tu mensaje! y por toda tu informacion, cuando necesite mas yo te lo hare saber, gracias!

**Reiko Navi-San:** Im so glad that you enjoyed it! I hope you like this too ... Unfortunaly the fairytales have witches too and if you get my meaning , something bad it's going to happen in the next chapter... it can't be all full of roses, isn't it? ... amiga muchas gracias por tu review levanta-animos xD como siempre tiene un efecto positivo . Yo creo que estos dos ya tomaron su decision... pero mucha gente querra interferir... esperemos que no pase nada malo, que bueno que te gusto la cancion! bueno mas bien que te acordaste de ella xD, como pudiste notar tambien le dimos su espacio a Miroku y a Sango jaja eske son muy buenos personajes y lo merecian! muchos saludos amiga espero leerte pronto y que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Kagome70:** hola! grax x tu review! yo tambien odio a Kikyo y descuida ya estaba enterada de lo anular el matrimonio, pero hay cosas que aun no puedo decir en el fic para no confundir la historia, pero no te preocupes, espera y pronto veras como pasaran las cosas! -aun ni yo misma estoy segura xD- muchos saludos para ti!

**Lady of Souls:** Claro que no eres fastidiosa! al contrario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un mensaje a esta escritora , y respecto a lo del lemon, sere sincera, me gusta mucho apegarme a los personajes reales, por eso nunca escribo sobre cosas que sinceramente nunca podran pasar, y es por eso que no pongo lemon en mis fics, no se si en algun futuro lo hare, pero en este fic no. Espero haber contestado bien tu pregunta, eske no se como expresarme bien respecto a mi decision de no poner lemon... espero no haberte desilusionado, grx x tu review!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** si el primer beso ya se dio! y ya viste como reaccionaron! que les esperara en el futuro a esta parejita? solo el tiempo lo sabe, muchas grx x tu review!

**K-oru:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto de nuevo! espero que este capitulo tambien haya valido la pena muchas gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

Espero que me **dejen sus _reviews_** para conocer sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo. **GRACIAS** por leer !


	11. Fatalidad

**Hola! sorry por el retraso!! aki esta el capitulo 11 **

Inu NO es mio... T.T

**

* * *

**

**Amor sin precedentes**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11**

**Fatalidad**

Kagome se despertó con una sonrisa… con solo recordar todo lo que habia hecho el día de ayer…

Dejando de lado todo lo que conoció, como los jardines zen y los lugares más lindos de Japón, ella solo podía o más bien quería recordar, solo tres cosas, dos besos y una promesa.

---FLASHBACK---

Cuando habían terminado de visitar todos los lugares, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Japón. Y luego cuando no pudieron alargar mas le hermosa velada por lo noche que era, Inuyasha tuvo que forzarse a si mismo para llevar a Kagome a su hotel de vuelta, la verdad es que hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por seguir platicando con ella para siempre, porque a parte de que disfrutaba inmensamente su compañía, cuando estaba con Kagome se podía olvidar de todo lo demás, nada existía mas que ella y él , y todo el mundo podía derrumbarse y caerse en mil pedazos mientras ellos siguieran juntos.

Kagome sentía algo extraño cada vez que estaba con Inuyasha, era como si el tiempo no existiera, como si no hubiera nada más fuera de ellos dos. Era estupida la manera en que la palabra ''nosotros'' la emocionaba tanto cada vez que Inuyasha la decía.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del hotel, Inuyasha se bajo para acompañar a Kagome al lobby y cuando ella se dirigió al elevador, el la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso que ella no dudo en responder.

Fue un beso como el de esa mañana, al principio tierno hasta irse convirtiendo en algo que podría considerarse apasionado.

Kagome se sorprendía con esa manera de responder que su cuerpo ejercía sobre ella, era como instinto, como si lo hubiera deseado siempre, como si parte de ella supiera que Inuyasha estaba por aparecer en su vida, era una extraña sensación que ni ella misma entendía, pero le encantaba.

Entonces Inuyasha hizo algo que Kagome no se esperaba, se separo lentamente de ella y…

Inu: Kagome hay algo que quiero decirte

Kag: dime

Inu: hoy fue uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida

Kag: si también de mi vida

Inu: y te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti, y aunque las circunstancias nos separen, siempre te amare…

Kagome se quedo en shock¿habia escuchado bien¿Acaso el acababa de decirle que la amaba¿Lo hizo? ….

Kag: yo… yo también….te…te amo

Ya estaba dicho, lo que nunca habia le habia dicho a un chico, se lo habia dicho a aquella persona que conoció en uno de sus conciertos, en una piscina esa noche, a alguien que en muchas maneras era un desconocido para ella, pero que en tantas otras era una persona con la que sabia que quería estar por el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente , y ala vez como si fuera lo mas delicado, en su abrazo protector , Kagome como siempre se sintió segura y aunque no supo como habían llegado al momento de las confesiones, estaba feliz de saber lo que Inuyasha sentía por ella.

Después Kagome reacciono ante las ''otras'' palabras que habia dicho Inuyasha…''aunque las circunstancias nos separen''…

Sin romper el abrazo Kagome con un poco de timidez y por dentro llena de confusión pregunto

Kag: Inuyasha... que quisiste decir con ''aunque las circunstancias nos separen'' no entiendo ¿porque abrían de separarnos?

Se separo un poco, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos que habían dejado la calidez de hace un momento para transformarse en ojos serios y fríos que de cierta manera la asustaron, en los que se reflejo el rostro lleno de preocupación ante la idea de separarse de Kagome.

Inu: me refería a que a veces las cosas no pueden salir siempre como uno quiere…

Sus ojos volvieron a ser tiernos, de nuevo

Inu: que tengas buenas noches Kagome

Kag: tu también (dijo recuperando su sonrisa)… y por cierto... el futuro es el que hacemos ¿no crees?

Inu: si… (Dijo Inu finalmente cediendo a la idea de Kagome, al ver lo mucho que la preocupaba a ella, el tema de la separación)

----FIN FLASHBACK---

Después de eso se despidieron, y quedaron en verse en la mañana del siguiente día, pues en la tarde, ella y Sango regresarían a su casa en España.

En la otra cama cerca de la de Kagome, también habia una risueña Sango que también se acababa de levantar. Ella también se acordaba de todo lo que habia pasado el día anterior, pero mas detalladamente, y aunque también hubo un beso de por medio, ella pensaba mas en lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la comida, y luego en la película.

Sango sabia que habia encontrado al hombre con quien quería estar el resto de su vida, lo malo es que no sabia si el quería lo mismo, ya se habia dejado envolver en toda esa burbuja que habia entre los dos, y tenia miedo que alguien la reventara.

Pero algo no estaba bien, de hecho habia pasado algo…malo. No encuentro palabras para describir tal infortunio.

Inuyasha y Kagome no habían sido los únicos en aquellos jardines la tarde pasada, al parecer se habia corrido la voz de que el empresario Taisho que según los medios ''estaba felizmente casado'' habia salido con ''otra'' mujer, que quería ''apoderarse de su fortuna'' y llevarse al joven lejos de su ''linda'' esposa.

Al menos esos fueron todos los títulos que aparecieron en los periódicos al siguiente día, y la foto que mas resaltaba en cada uno de ellos, era donde Inuyasha y Kagome se besaron… ¿Cómo rayos se las ingeniaron para obtener esa foto? Nadie lo sabe, los paparazzi tienen sus métodos, y seguramente alguien del hotel o algún turista o empleado habia empezado a correr la voz acerca de la presencia de tan importante personaje con una hermosa chica que no era su esposa… todo un escándalo tan dulce que era imposible resistirse a correr la voz.

Lo peor fue cuando una de las sirvientas de la mansión Taisho le llevo el periódico a Kikyo esa mañana…

Kik: QUEEE!!! QUE DEMONIOS!!!

Sin pensarlo – y después de aventarle todo su desayuno y gritarle mil cosas desagradables a la pobre sirvienta- llamo a su hermana .

Kik: KAGURA! HAS VISTO EL MALDITO PERIODICO DE ESTA MAÑANA?!

Kagu: SI! estaba a punto de llamarte, te lo advertí Kikyo! Te dije que una tipa te lo estaba sonsacando , pero no me escuchaste!! TE LO DIJE TONTA!

Kik: CALLATE! No empecemos a discutir

Kagu: que sabes sobre esta niña?!

Kik: lo mismo que tu!!! Esta tipa no estaba en mi vida hasta esta mañana!!

Kagu: su cara se me hace conocida

Kikyo se fijo mas en el rostro de la chica, y concordó con su hermana en que ella ya habia visto ese rostro, empezó a leer el reportaje completo –lleno de detalles amarillistas- y se mencionaba que la chica era una bailarina profesional de flamenco y se encontraba de gira por Europa pero habia dado una presentación final en Japón. (Obvio que era especial, por que Japón esta en Asia, así que fue raro pero el final de la gira fue en Japón jaja (entendieron?))

Kagu: Kikyo?! Estas ahí?

Kik: aquí dice que es una tipa que baila y que estaba de gira! Como rayos la conoció?! Inuyasha no sale a divertirse, es adicto a su trabajo

Kagu: pero recuerda que tiene un amigo que si es bastante ''divertido'', por no decir ''vago''

Kik: el maldito mujeriego de Miroku! Seguro que todo fue su idea!

Kagu: que vamos a hacer?! Nos van a quitar la fortuna

Kik: antes muerta … le pediré ayuda a Naraku seguro el sabrá que hacer

Kagu: no seas idiota Kikyo! Ese tipo no hará nada sino hay nada para el que pueda ganar

Kik: pero si yo se lo pido…

Kagu: NO no lo hará!, ahora concéntrate en un mejor plan que ese

Kik: entonces que demonios debo hacer?!! No dejare que una estupida chiquilla se interponga en mi camino, NO LO HARE

Kagu: … si Inuyasha realmente se enamoro de esta tipa, entonces debemos hacer que ella se desenamore de el, y así Inuyasha sufrirá tal como tu estas sufriendo ahora

Kik: es cierto! Pero como haremos que esa tipa lo odie?

Kagu: la chica tiene cara de victima, no creo que tenga idea de que Inuyasha esta casado

Kik: entonces?

Kagu: tienes que asegurarte de que reciba el periódico de tu misma mano

Kik: y si no le importa que este casado?

Kagu: OH hermanita! Créeme, le importara… y si no comoquiera tenemos otro as bajo la manga

Kik: de que hablas?

Kagu: harás exactamente lo que te diga por si ella se niega a creerte

Y así Kagura siguió llenándole a Kikyo la cabeza con puras estupideces y una gran mentira que definitivamente alejaría a Kagome de Inuyasha… para siempre

Lo que ellas no sabían, era que el amor de Inuyasha por Kagome, era mucho mas grande que lo que ellas jamás podrían imaginar y por eso el dolor causado también seria mucho mas grande, considerando que Kikyo nisikiera amaba a Inuyasha por lo tanto seria imposible de comparar.

Kikyo movió sus influencias que tenia en la prensa, y consiguió la dirección del hotel donde se encontraba Kagome, después de vestirse y arreglarse, queriendo dar el look de ''querida esposa'' (que por supuesto no logro) , le pidió de forma bastante grosera al chofer, que la llevara a tal hotel.

Al llegar pidió el número de habitación de Kagome.

Sango habia salido a trotar como todas las mañanas y Kagome acababa de salir de bañarse, en una hora vería a Inuyasha y después volvería a su España, pero al menos estaba segura de que Inu iría a visitarla allá.

Pero Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**n/A: aaay este capitulo estuvo mal... pasaron cosas lindas y cosas malas... ¿que sigue?¿que pasara despues, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que en mi familia se acaba de celebrar un evento muy importante y pues estuve super ocupada las ultimas 3 semanas. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Marru-freakyvampire:** gracias por tu mensaje! que bueno que te guste la historia y que tengas oportunidad d postear

**Reiko Navi-san:** hi!! i'm sooo sorry, it wasn't necesary that I told you that, i don't know what i did it, sorry i won't do that again, i guess i gave too much information, i hope you like this chapter... in the end i know it won't but at least has a beautiful beggining haha. Hola amiga! espero que estes muy bien, lamento tardarme tanto en subir, pero como ya mencione antes estuve ocupada con un evento, bueno creo que el prox sabado si subire puntualmente, gracias como siempre por tu review levanta-animos! enserio que me animas a escribir mas, ultimamente he pasado por muchas cosas malas y por eso creo que me tarde en inspirarme para escribir, pero tus reviews son de mucha ayuda , que bueno que te hayas identificado con esa parte de Sango, yo soy un poco mas como Kagome pero creo que a todos nos pasa ese momento donde los nervios nos comen, y puede ser por muchas razones, pero almenos los vencemos verdad, gracias d nuevo por darte el tiempo de postear!

**Fany:** hola amiguita! gracias por akordarte de dejar review jaja gota espero que te haya gustado el capi, saludos!

**Lady of Souls:** gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad ni yo creia que el fic duraria tanto, pero cada vez cuando menos me lo espero, escribo mas y mas, todo basado en un principio en mi sueño claro, es increible como puedo recordar cada detalle , jaja soy rara, y claro que seguire contestando tus reviews , mientras los sigas dejando jaja , pues yo creo que esta vez Inuyasha si penso muy bien lo que iba a decir, y ya ves que le salio muy bien , a mi tambien me encantaria verlo celoso.. pero no puedo mencionar mas, para no dañar la historia , muchos saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** gracias por tu mensaje! es cierto, el amor solo llega una vez, que bueno que Sango decidio aprovcharlo saludos!

**K-oru:** gracias por tu comentario! yo tambien espero que le funcione el plan jaja y si que bueno que ya se dieron el primer beso ,en este capi hubo otro , saludos!

* * *

Espero que** dejen su _review_**, para saber sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo. **GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	12. Mentiras que duelen y verdades que matan

**Hola!!** solo con 3 dias de retraso **xD sorry **

Inu **no **es mio... la historia **siii!! **

**

* * *

**

**Amor sin precedentes **

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**MENTIRAS QUE DUELEN**

**Y VERDADES QUE MATAN**

Toc toc (se supone que es alguien tocando la puerta xD)

Podria ser Sango que ya había terminado de correr, pero ella no tocaria la puerta solo usaria su llave, podria ser Inuyasha que tal vez queria darle una sorpresa, este ultimo pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara cuando se dio cuenta de que nadamas traia una toalla por lo que fue rapidamente a su closet.

Kagome se cambió rapidamente y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a una mujer muy hermosa, pero exageradamente delgada y de tez tan blanca que casi se confunde con el azul de los cadáveres, aunque con tan horribles caracteristicas no podia negar que poseia cierta elegancia en su forma de vestir y de estar de pie, supuso que era una rica mujer que seguramente confundio el apartamento o algo

Kag¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Kik: eres Kagome Higurashi…

Kagome noto que no era una pregunta, y la hostilidad en las palabras de la tipa la hicieron ponerse seria.

Kag: si ¿Quién es usted?

Kik: eso es lo que menos importa

Dijo mientras se abria paso a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama y miraba todo como si fuera una pocilga (y eso que era la suite mas cara del hotel)

Kag¿Qué quiere? No puede entrar asi en propiedad ajena

Dijo Kagome intentando mantener la compostura y vio como la tipa la criticaba con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. Eso casi la puso furiosa,casi.

Kik: no te preocupes, no quiero estar aquí, creeme

Kag¿entonces que diablos hace aquí?! (dijo perdiendo lo unico de amabilidad que le quedaba al ver como Kikyo hacia una sonrisa burlona al ver su cuarto un poco desordenado)

Kik: vine a advertirte

Kag: advertirme que?! vayase de una vez o llamo a seguridad

Kik: ni te enojes pequeña, solo vengo a decirte el tipo de hombre con el que te pasaste el dia de ayer, porque se nota que te esta ocultando algo

Kagome se congelo al oir cada una de sus palabras¿Qué queria esa mujer?¿porque conocia a Inuyasha¿Qué debia saber sobre el? Y peor aun.. ¿Qué podria estarle ocultando Inuyasha?

Kag¿de . . . que hablas?

Kikyo no dijo nada, borro la sonrisa de su cara que tomo forma frivola y calculadora (exactamente ella misma) y le avento el periodico a sus pies

Kagome empezo a leer… al principio solo vio la imagen de ella e Inu besandose y se sonrojo, pero al ver lo escrito casi se desmaya, cayo sobre sus rodillas creyendo que no podia mantenerse en pie.

Kag: no… no puede ser… (dijo casi en un susurro, la voz la habia abandonado… y las palabras tambien)

No… no podia ser cierto, ese no podia ser Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, el que la habia hecho sentir tan bien, el que habia ocasionado en ella nuevos sentimientos, el Inuyasha que conocio en aquel concierto en Francia, el Inuyasha de el que se habia enamorado perdidamente… NO PODIA SER EL… la mataria el hecho de que si, fuera el.

Kikyo empezo a reir de una forma tan retorcida que Kagome se forzo a pretender que eso no le habia afectado, solo se puso de pie y como pudo controlo su voz y sus sentimientos ardiendo que estaban quemandola por dentro. Un fuego que nadie puede soportar.

Kag: no se que pretendes..¿Que interes tienes _tu_ en este asunto?¿Por qué venir a molestarme (por no decir arruinarme la vida) a mi? Nunca en mi vida te he visto, por eso estoy segura que jamas te he hecho algun daño …

Kik: en eso te equivocas…. Me has dañado con lo que mas le duele a una mujer

Kag: que quieres decir?

Kik: intentaste seducir a mi esposo, algo que por supuesto no pudiste hacer ya que el me ama demasiado

Kag: tu… tu eres…

Kik: Kikyo Taisho, esposa de Inuyasha (la verdad NO se habia cambiado el apellido Yamazaki cuando se caso, pero lo cambio ahí solo para hacerle mas daño a Kagome)

Kagome solo abrio los ojos mas, viendola directamente sin retroceder , ni vergüenza, solo rencor… se desconocio a si misma por un momento pues ella no era una persona rencorosa y menos envidiosa, pero en ese mismo momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de esa mujer y ser ella la esposa de Inuyasha, pero se arrepintió de este pensamiento al instante.

Ella ya no amaba a Inuyasha, ella ya no lo queria, no después de lo que le habia hecho . (almenos eso era lo que se forzaba a creer)

Kag: largate de aquí o hare que te echen

Kik: pero si ya me estoy yendo querida .. pero antes…

Kikyo tomo la mano de Kagome y la puso en su estomago

Kik: piensalo bien antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre mi visita, o con contarle a Inuyasha algo que no debas, porque no puedes dejar sin padre a esta criatura…

Kagome instantáneamente quito bruscamente su mano… no habia sentido nada pero tal vez la criatura apenas se estaba formando …

Inuyasha no solo tenia una esposa, sino que ella estaba embarazada, prueba ferviente del vivo amor entre ellos…

Kagome se sintio como idiota , estaba mareada por todas las horribles noticias que le acababan de caer encima como agua hirviendo, quiso apoyarse en algo, pero como pudo se mantuvo en pie y espero a que Kikyo saliera de el departamento, y cayo en su cama envuelta en un mar de lagrimas una vez que esta ya estuviera fuera de su habitacion.

-

Sango se extraño de ver a una mujer tan exageradamente maquillada a esas horas de la mañana, y mas por que tenia una sonrisa tan malevola que le dio escalofrios, ella jamas habia creido en brujas, pero con esta mujer empezo a dudar de su existencia, rio para sus adentros cuando la hubo perdido de vista y siguió caminando.

Se pregunto que hacia viniendo por el unico camino que daba a la suite. No supo porque pero un sentimiento de ansiedad se apodero de ella y quiso saber de inmediato si Kagome se encontraba bien, habian crecido como hermanas y prácticamente podian comunicarse de muchas maneras, y ella sabia que Kagome estaba mal, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y cuando abrio la puerta, se topo con la desgarradora imagen de Kagome tirada en el piso llorando incontroladamente.

San: Kagome¿que ha pasado¿amiga porfavor contestame¿KAGOME?!

Kag: me engaño Sango!!! Me engaño!! (dijo aun sin poder articular palabra de forma correcta)

San: QUE?!QUIEN ?!

Kagome solo le enseño el periodico (manchado ya por las lagrimas) y fue a limpiarse la cara, aunque las lagrimas continuaran cayendo.

Sango leyo atentamente cada palabra, no podia creerlo ella tampoco, le entraron unas ganas asesinas de matar a Inuyasha en ese momento. Kagome no merecia que le hicieran eso, de todas las personas que Sango conocia sabia que Kagome jamas podria merecer tal dolor.

San: ese…ese maldito!

Sango fue a abrazar a su amiga, antes de empezar a maldecir a Inuyasha , y ya estaba viendo la manera de hacerlo pagar, pero primero estaba Kagome y en toda su vida jamas la habia visto tan desdichada como en ese momento.

Entonces algo atraveso el corazon de Kagome… algo tan duro como acero y tan ardiente como si fuera fuego puro¿odio acaso? Seguramente si porque ella nunca habia sentido esa sensación de querer vengarse de alguien, de querer lastimarlo , de querer hacerle sentir ese gran dolor que la estaba consumiendo en ese momento.

Asi que decidio que no se dejaria engañar, ella lo miraria de frente y acabaria con todo lo que habia pasado… sellando su roto corazon para siempre.

Kagome decidio afrontarlo… no habia mas remedio.. ese hombre la habia convertido en la ''otra mujer'', la ''amante'' a ella!, ella que siempre habia sido buena hija, buena amiga y buena persona

¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué Inuyasha? Eran las unicas preguntas que iban de un lado a otro en su cabeza. Luego empezo a pensar como iba a sobrevivir sin Inuyasha, se maldijo a si misma por haber empezado a depender tanto en alguien, y en ponerse triste, se decia tonta por haber caido ante los engaños de un tipo casado que solo buscaba una aventura. ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta?¿en que estaba pensando?el era un extraño en su vida, nunca le habia contado nada acerca de su familia ni nada, mas que sobre su trabajo. Tan solo un extraño.

_El amor nunca nos dice de quien enamorarnos_

Sacudio su cabeza, queria olvidar eso a como diera lugar ¿la palabra amor? El amor no existia, ahora se daba cuenta de eso ¿Qué tan ciega estaba antes como para no notarlo?¿Por qué tenia que notarlo ahora que su corazon estaba destrozado?

_Si esta destrozado es porque te enamoraste_

Volvio a sacudir su cabeza, queria dejar de pensar en eso, pero esa molesta vocesita seguia haciendo su aparicion.

Kagome torno su cara en un aspecto serio, algo bastante raro en una persona tan alegre como ella, se limpio la cara con agua, con bastante intensidad como si con eso pudiera despertar de eso que ella deseaba fuera solo una pesadilla… solo eso. Con Sango al lado, dandole su apoyo incondicional como siempre, se sintio solo un poco mejor, lo suficiente para detener las lagrimas, pero el dolor por dentro era algo que nada ni nadie podia ayudar a curar.

Sentia que su ser se estaba transformando en un vacio… sin alma.

Y por ultimo bajo al lobby, para esperar a el hombre que la habia hecho sentir la mujer mas feliz… y mas miserable en toda su vida.

_Lo esperaba para terminar todo lo que nunca debio empezar._

Kagome seguia esperando, con cierto dolor en los ojos que no se explicaba la gente que pasaba por ahí, la señorita de recepcion ya la reconocia por su gran sonrisa y ahora hasta ella noto que estaba dolida. Ella nunca habia sido buena actriz, y no le veia sentido intentando pretender que estaba bien frente a puros extraños.

Habia convencido a Sango de que era lo mejor que la dejara terminar todo por ella misma, aunque Sango de muy buena gana le hubiera partido la cara Inuyasha.

De repente, un recuerdo volco toda la mente de Kagome, tentandola solo un poco a no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

''_Aunque las circunstancias nos separen''_ citó para si misma… recordando las palabras antes sin-sentido de Inuyasha y su promesa, esas palabras que ahora siginificaban tanto.

Kagome seguia pensando en la mejor manera de explicar todo sin ponerse a llorar, no queria que Él viera su debilidad, no queria que el supiera lo mucho que la habia dañado, no queria ni darle una pista de lo miserable que se sentia por dentro.

_Tiene que terminar, aunque con eso tenga que cerrar a mi corazon bajo llave… para siempre _

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Notas/Autora: que triste capitulo!!! T.T T.T T.T taaaaan triste! En el proximo capitulo, sera todo visto desde el punto de vista de Inu, osea lo que el estuvo haciendo , la manera en la que se entero, lo que sintio...etc. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**Lorena:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!! Aveces el amor solo nos llega una vez, y depende de nosotros aprovecharlo. Saludos!grx x tu comentario!

**Sonia Estrada**: si lo se, esa vibora siempre esta arruinando las cosas para nuestra pareijta favorita, y en mis fics nunca es la excepcion, se porto realmente mal en este capitulo, ashh Kikyo, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa verdad?,saludos! grx x tu review!

**Chimis:** pues si, aveces el titulo nos dice todo, en esta ocasion tambien xD, y pues ya viste como reacciono Kagome ,pobre esta muy triste, ahora en el siguiente capitulo veremos como reaccionara Inu!!saludos! grx x tu mensaje!

**Kagome 70:** si estuvo super romantica! bueno... solo la primera parte xD, pero mira que mal la paso Kagome en este capitulo... como la pasara Inu u.u eso lo veremos en el sig capi, ammm no planeo morirme pronto pero si algo pasa te lo hare saber jajaja no te creas xD, por cierto apoco ya esperas el final? amiga para eso aun falta un tiempo jaja hay muchas cosas que arreglar todavia, y y y ... y no puedo decir mas jaja porque luego digo cosas que aun no se saben jaja ,saludos! grx x tu review!

**Fany:** hola amiguita! y descuida ahora intentare ser mas puntual con las publicaciones, eske aaaa se me vienen muchas cosas de la escuela, pero bueno el fic tambien es importante, saludos! grx x tu review!

**Reiko Navi-San:** hello my dear friend!! how to start? I loved your review as always! it's so good to know that there's people out there who actually can understand me in a way haha, sometimes not even I can understand myself xD well, let's talk about the chapter, you were totally right!! that slot came into scene, and she said such a lies!! she's pregnant?! GOSH NOOOOO with a notice like that, Kagome can't fight, and the bitch of Kikyo knows it. Oh lo siento me deje llevar! mejor en español jaja, por cierto eres la segunda que cree que el final se acerca, amiga todavia no hay final cercano, hay muchos cabos sueltos que tienen que ser atados xD. Gracias por tu review como siempre levanta animos, lamento si soy tan insistente con ellos pero esque en serio me ayudan xD , me da mucho gusto que te la hayas pasado bien en el congreso al que fuiste, estudias para psicologa o ya eres? mi hermana quiere ser psicologa jaja, yo estoy loca asi que probablemente no podria ayudar a los demas, pero yo se que tu siii, y por cierto si ese lugar estaba en Chiapas entonces eres de Mexico? disculpa la pregunta , eske yo soy mexicana y si tu tambien pues entonces has entendido una que otra palabra de mi fic que es muy de aki jaja, pero bueno eso no viene al caso xD. Espero que tambien te guste el prox capi pero solo sera de la reaccion de Inu... que de por si ya lo conocemos bastante como para imaginarnos lo que hara, pero te dejare con la duda (soy mala lo siento jaja) de nuevo grx x tu lindo mensaje! saludos amiga!

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue asi me gustaria que **dejaran un _review_** para saber sus opiniones al respecto

**GRACIAS** por leer!


	13. Perdición

**Hola!!! u.u aqui esta el capitulo 13**

**No...ya se que Inu no es mio...jaja pero la historia sii!**

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

**PERDICION**

Inuyasha se habia levantado temprano esa mañana, como de costumbre, para evitar a Kikyo y poder salir rápido de la casa antes de que ella se despertara. Cabe mencionar que dormían en habitaciones separadas a orden de Inuyasha.

No desayunó nada, pues tenia prisa por llegar al trabajo porque cuando regreso a su casa la noche anterior, recibió una llamada de su abogado, diciéndole que al parecer habia encontrado una forma de que Inuyasha se pudiera divorciar por fin de Kikyo y si todo salía bien, ese mismo día para antes de que Kagome se fuera, el ya estaría divorciado de Kikyo y estaba pensando en comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Kagome.

¿Anillo de compromiso? – se pregunto a si mismo, el nunca habia pensando en el compromiso con nadie, nisikiera supo como es que estando borracho aceptara casarse con Kikyo, pero bueno el daño ya estaba hecho y vaya que le habia causado mas que daño inestabilidad emocional, ya no soportaba a Kikyo Yamazaki mas, y a partir de ese momento supo que no podría nisikiera verla a la cara y ocultar su desagrado hacia ella.

Solo habia una cosa que Inuyasha deseaba mas con toda su alma que divorciarse de Kikyo, era casarse con Kagome, la única mujer que habia despertado en el los sentimientos de amor, ternura, cariño…locura incluso, esos sentimientos que antes eran desconocidos para el, al menos en ''esa'' manera. Ya que el amor familiar siempre lo habia tenido por parte de su madre, aunque no se llevara muy bien con su hermano sabia que en el fondo (muuuuuy en el fondo) Inuyasha también lo apreciaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar su oficina cuando suena su celular.

Inu: Diga – dijo un poco frustrado por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente

Mir: Has visto el periódico esta mañana? – Inuyasha pudo reconocer fácilmente la voz de su amigo que sonaba un poco alterado

Inu: NO, porque, pasa algo Miroku?- pregunto Inuyasha ahora un poco preocupado

Tienes que venir a la oficina en este momento- Miroku se escuchaba tenso y con cierta indecisión en su voz.

Inu: Estoy entrando (dijo bajándose del carro y casi-corriendo al elevador)

Mir: Tienes un problema amigo (le dice mientras ve que Inuyasha sale del elevador apresurado) lo lamento, no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron (dice mientras le enseña el periódico)

Inuyasha vio primero la foto y se enojo demasiado ¿Qué rayos hacia esa foto ahí donde todo el mundo podía verla¿Dónde rayos quedo la privacidad? Sabía que los medios no conocían la palabra respeto, pero cuando leyó el encabezado y lo que habia escrito fue el colmo… con un fuerte golpe que dejo caer sobre una mesa, camino en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su oficina, salió del edificio, con Miroku siguiéndolo como su buen amigo que era

Inu¿Dónde mas se publico este periódico? –pregunto con un tono frustrado, molesto, controlándose lo mas que podía para no asesinar a nadie, un fuego lo estaba quemando, pero de furia, una ira tremenda que tenia que desquitar.

Mir: En todo Tokio… es de los más populares. (Lamentaba la situación de su amigo, cuando parecía que al fin todo se estaba arreglando, su mundo se le vino abajo)

Inu¿lo venden en el hotel donde se hospeda Kagome?

Mir: tengo entendido que no

Inu: tengo que ir a verla, si se entera de alguna manera que no sea por mí…. No no quiero ni pensarlo

_Me odiaría con todas sus fuerzas- _se dijo a si mismo

No podía pasar eso, era la principal razón por la que se habia intentado alejar de Kagome en primer lugar, para no lastimarla con la verdad, para no herirla en el alma, para no tocar su corazón de una manera tan cruel. El la amaba, mas que a su vida eso lo tenia claro, y ahora le hacia daño a lo que mas le importaba, Kagome.

Miroku quería decirle palabras de consuelo, quería ayudarlo a como diera costa, quería que su amigo descargara toda esa ira que le estaba carcomiendo el alma… pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a Inuyasha como para saber que en estos momentos lo mejor no era hablar. Al menos claro que fuera Inuyasha quien empezara la conversación lo que obviamente no pasaría, así que lo siguió en silencio y decidió acompañar a su amigo.

Inu: iré a ver a Kagome en este momento, tengo que decirle toda la verdad…

Mir: lo se

Inu: si no te importa, creo que es algo que debo hacer solo

Mir: claro

Miroku sabia bien que Inuyasha no quiso ser grosero, pero era muy difícil con su temperamento y en esa situación, el ser amable.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para volver a su oficina.

Inu: Miroku…

No volteo, solo espero a escuchar lo que su amigo tuviera que decirle, pero se detuvo para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando

Inu: Gracias

Miroku solo asintió y siguió con su camino, sabia que para Inuyasha no era fácil agradecer algo y menos en su estado, pero lo hizo.

Mientras iba entrando de nuevo al gran edificio un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, algo que no habia pensado hasta ese momento. ¿Qué pasaría si Sango se enterara¿Lo odiaría por ser amigo de Inuyasha? O peor aun ¿lo odiaría por no haberle contado la verdad? Y luego la pregunta que mas le dolía… ¿acaso la perdería para siempre?

Perdición… era una palabra que también estaba en la mente de Inuyasha en ese momento, si Kagome descubría la verdad, la perdería, esas palabras lo aterrorizaban (y eso que a él no le asustaba nada)¿perderla? No! después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podría perderla, su corazón no lo soportaría, no volver a escucharla reír, no volver a ver su calida sonrisa, no volver a acariciar su hermoso cabello negro, no volver a ver esos ojos chocolates que el amaba, no volver a verla….eso….eso era inconcebible!

Inu: no voy a perderla… no puedo. (Susurro para si mismo mientras entraba en su coche)

Su celular sonó de nuevo y contesto rápidamente, tal vez era Miroku que le tenía una mala noticia.

Inu: diga?

Kaede¿señor Taisho?

Inu: si, Kaede eres tu?

Kae: si señor

Inu: ahora que hizo Kikyo?

Kaede era la ama de llaves de la mansión Taisho, era la que mandaba a toda la servidumbre y se aseguraba de que la casa estuviera siempre limpia, en todos los aspectos… así que cada vez que Kikyo hacia algo imprudente, era ella quien le avisaba a Inuyasha. Después de todo ella habia cuidado a Inuyasha desde que era pequeño, claro los niños pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con Izayoi, su madre, pero Sesshomaru e Inu tenían que asistir a la escuela y hacer sus tareas, y Kaede era responsable de que cumplieran con todo, mientras que su madre siempre los llevaba a pasear y les daba consejos sobre como se habia de tratar a las damas, y les enseño valores, podría decirse que gracias a ellas dos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran los dos hombres de bien que son ahora.

Y aunque Inuyasha le habia dicho muchas veces a Kaede que no era necesario que lo llamara señor, desde que el entro en la adolescencia Kaede lo empezó a llamar señor.

Kae: pues vera señor, esta mañana una de las sirvientas le llevo el periódico a la señora y….

Inu: no me digas que ya se entero

Kae: pues.. Si … y no lo tomo nada bien

Inu. Debí suponerlo

Kae: pues como rayos querías que se lo tomara Inuyasha? (dijo finalmente perdiendo la paciencia y regañándolo como si fuera niño pequeño) ES TU ESPOSA!! Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE TIENES UNA AMANTE!

Inu: ella no es mi amante!

Kae: ah no?! Pues ese beso parecía de amantes!!

Inu: Kaede, con todo el respeto, si no sabes no digas nada…

Kae: Pero Inuyasha

Inu: tu mas que nadie sabes el infierno que ha sido mi matrimonio con Kikyo… no deberías juzgarme, pero te confió que yo no hice nada malo con Kagome

Kae: si tu me lo dices, te creo … pero por favor que no se entere la señora Izayoi…

Inu: crees que yo quería que todo el mundo se enterara?!

Kae: SE que NO, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y la verdad sale a relucir tarde o temprano… de cualquier manera espero que Izayoi no vea los periódicos

Inu: le pasa algo a mi madre?

Kae: Dios no!! Tu madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy sana, pero este tipo de noticias le ponen a una los pelos de punta, y si a mi casi me da un infarto que sabes que te amo como si fueras mi hijo … imagínate como lo tomaría tu madre!

Inu: fatal… espero que no lo sepa

Kae: bueno ahora.. Volviendo a lo de Kikyo…

Inu: que estupidez hizo ahora?

Kae: después de aventarle en la cara el desayuno a la muchacha y despedirla, se cambio rápidamente y fue por toda la mansión despidiendo a todo el mundo, incluso me despidió a mi … claro que le dije que no seguiríamos sus ordenes al menos que usted las aprobara

(Dijo volviendo a relajarse y hablar con Inuyasha con respeto)

Inu: bien dicho, y después?

Kae: recibió una llamada de su hermana y se fue , no dijo a donde como siempre

Inu: espero que no vaya a cometer ninguna tontería, gracias por avisarme Kaede

Kae: señor… hay algo que creo que debería saber…

Inu: que cosa?

Kae: se que no debí… pero escuche la conversación que tuvieron la señora Kikyo y su hermana… y dijo que se encargaría de una tal Kagome Higurashi

En ese momento… todo se quedo en shock, Inuyasha freno el carro parando todo el trafico, y sin importarle que todo el mundo le estuviera gritando cosas obscenas , solo la idea de tener a Kagome y a Kikyo en la misma habitación… lo volvía loco.

Kae: señor? Señor? Inuyasha? Que pasa?

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo apago el teléfono, arranco de inmediato directo hacia el hotel, temiendo mas que nada que de alguna manera Kikyo llegara antes que el… si eso sucedía… tendría que decirle adiós a Kagome para siempre.

Llego al hotel, y al entrar al lobby lo primero que vio fue una Kagome… diferente… vestida de negro (como nunca la habia visto) y aunque se veía hermosa, tenia una expresión de tortura y dolor en su rostro que le partió el corazón… y entonces supo que ya era tarde…ella ya sabia todo… y seguramente en ese momento Kagome lo estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas.

Se acerco lentamente a Kagome y cuando ella sintió su presencia se alejo un poco, después de pensarlo se acerco y al salir las palabras de su boca la quemaron como aceite hirviendo , fuego enardecido en todo su ser.

Kag: Inuyasha…

Inu: Kagome! lo siento! (Notar tal dolor en la voz de ella, casi lo mata, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa fue interrumpido)

Kag: escucha… ya se lo de tu esposa, y déjame decirte que … que no me importa

Inu: no te importa?

Kag: no… si alguna vez hubiera sentido algo por ti… tal vez me hubiera importado, pero la verdad es que … solo … estaba… jugando (con esta ultima palabra su voz se rompió)

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabia que Kagome lo amaba de verdad, sabia que ella le estaba mintiendo sobre que no lo amaba, pero el verla tan dolida es algo que el no podía soportar, escuchándola con esa voz llena de odio.. Saber que el era el responsable

Kagome sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus ojos, por mas que quiso detenerlas ya era tarde, Inuyasha lo habia notado… ella solo levanto la vista para darle una bofetada que lo dejo con una mueca de dolor, pero no por el golpe, sino porque ese era el resultado de lo que habia hecho.

Para Inuyasha no habia dolor y sufrimiento mas grande, que ver la cara de Kagome llena de lagrimas en aquel momento y mas por que el sabia que el era la causa, habia hecho lo que quería evitar a toda costa : habia lastimado en lo mas profundo a la mujer que amaba

_Si hubieras sido honesto con ella, esto jamás habría pasado_

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas/Autora: no tengo mas excusas! lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar! Este capitulo estaba super triste, y tuve que cambiarlo varias veces porque no me sentia bien con el resultado, y pues esta fue la version con la que mas o menos estuve de acuerdo. No soy de las autoras que a plena historia meten un personaje nuevo, Kaede, entro en la historia solo porque necesitaba un contacto que le dijera a Inu lo que planeaba la bitch d Kikyo...aunque de cualquier manera fue algo tarde... nO me OdiEn T.T!! . **

**Este capitulo no podre regresar los posts tengo un poco de prisa **

**pero los respondere el siguiente capi junto con los otros **

**gracias a:**

**Sonia Estrada**

**Kagome70**

**K-oru**

**Kagome2789**

**Marru freacky-vampire**

**Reiko Navi-San (ame tu review amiga thank you SOOO much)**

**LitaMa**

**Fany **

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER!!_**


	14. Adaptandose a la realidad

**Hola! aki esta el capitulo 14**

**Inuyasha it's not mine...yet **

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**Adaptándose a la realidad**

Kagome estaba encerrada en ella misma, no hablaba, nisikiera abrió los ojos una sola vez, en el avión las lagrimas no cesaron en todo el recorrido, se refugio en los brazos de su amiga quien solo la miraba preocupada y que en cierto momento también la acompaño en sus lagrimas… lagrimas ocasionadas por un engaño…

_Un maldito engaño_- Kagome se repetía en su mente todo el tiempo.

No podía dejar de recordar todo lo que habia pasado… como termino con Inuyasha Taisho, sacándolo de su vida para siempre, y dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, aunque esto ultimo ella no lo sabia

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome le dio una bofetada al hombre que la habia engañado de la manera más cobarde que existía, haciéndola su amante! Amante! La palabra que la condenaría a un infierno por el resto de su vida cada vez que la escuchara… le recordaría al hombre que la hizo sufrir más que nadie…

Inu: Kagome se que me lo merezco, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte, yo

Kag: no hay nada que explicar (dijo difícilmente intentando que no se le quebrara la voz)

Inu: por favor déjame

Kag: dije que no hay nada que explicar (dijo adquiriendo una voz fría, nunca antes utilizada por ella)

Inu: te amo… (Dijo sintiendo que se le partía el corazón, y pensando que era el último recurso para que al menos ella aceptara escucharlo)

Kag: pues yo no (dijo conservando la voz, mientras por dentro su alma se hundía en un pozo sin fondo del que nunca mas iba a volver después de que dijera lo que tenia planeado decirle a Inuyasha)

Inu: no te creo (dijo firmemente, sabia que Kagome lo amaba, aunque ahora intentara hacerse la fuerte)

Kag: es enserio…toda esta farsa fue solo un juego para mi, y ahora veo que también lo fue para ti… así que terminemos con esto de una vez (mantuvo la voz a tono, pero bajo la mirada, no podía mentirle así a Inuyasha, no podía mentirle así a su corazón, no podía mentirse así a si misma)

Inuyasha nunca habia sabido lo que era que te apuñalaran el corazón, nunca habia sufrido una decepción tan grande en su vida como para querer quitarse la misma, nunca habia sentido lo que es ser traicionado… pero en ese momento todos esos sentimientos se apoderaron de el, no daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar

Inu: estas mintiendo (dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener su voz calmada)

Kag: eso quisieras ¿no es cierto?, que todo fuera mentira y que cayera en tus brazos en este momento, y que no me importaría ser tu amante (la palabra le quemaba la garganta) por el resto de mi vida

Inu: nunca pensaría así

Kag: que bueno, por que eso no pasara, no te amo, todo fue un juego ya déjalo ir, vete con tu esposa y deja de lastimar a la gente … solo…solo déjame ir

Dijo mientras dejo la voz seria, para transformarse en una de dolor, su garganta estaba seca y cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía imposible de pronunciar.

Ella sabia que nunca se habia enamorado de nadie, mas que de una persona … a la que ahora estaba dispuesta a mentirle con tal de hacerle sentir aunque fuera un poco del gran dolor que a ella no la dejaba respirar.

Inu: te creería, pero te conozco bien como para saber que no eres ese tipo de mujeres (el no quería aceptar la verdad que le estaba revelando Kagome frente a sus ojos, no quería, no podía, moriría si eso fuera verdad)

Kag: pues piensa lo que quieras… si me disculpas tengo un avión que me espera (dice mientras se acerca a Sango y le hace señas para que empiecen a abordar el avión)

Inu: si nunca me has amado como dices que no lo has hecho (grito Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se detuviera en seco y ya todo el mundo lo estaba viendo) NUNCA hubiera visto ese brillo en tus ojos y ahora este dolor que me dice todo lo contrario… que me amas y que sabes que te amo… pero por alguna estupida razón te niegas a aceptar… cometí un error lo se, pero jamás te mentí

Kagome no soporto y le volvió la cara, viendo que el ya se habia acercado bastante

Kag: que jamás me mentiste?!! ESTABAS CASADO!!

Inuyasha estuvo a unas palabras de decir ''nunca preguntaste'' pero sabia que eso arruinaría las cosas aun mas, estaba demasiado dolido pero al menos habia conseguido la atención de Kagome

Inu: pero no la amo, jamás se lo habia dicho a nadie, tu fuiste la primera

La mente de Kagome no quería escuchar mas, no iba a caer de nuevo, pero esas palabras hicieron que su corazón quisiera estar con el y besarlo por siempre… pero no… Kagome siempre habia sido orgullosa, y esa persona en frente de ella, la habia hecho una mujerzuela … así era la manera en que ella se veía .

Se dio media vuelta por las lágrimas que empezaban a caer… y solo consiguió voz firme para decir

Kag: YO NO TE AMO…. y como te dije… esto solo fue un juego, el haberte conocido fue un error

Diciendo esto subió al avión dejando sin palabras y sin corazón a Inuyasha, nisikiera volteo a verlo, pero por el reflejo del avión pudo ver un vació en sus ojos que la hicieron morir por dentro, si ella habia sido la causante de ese dolor, NO quería saberlo… no podría creerlo

Y así Inuyasha vio al amor de su vida, alejarse , ella seguirá con su vida fácilmente, tal vez hasta un día se casaría… le mintió… tal vez de la peor manera en la que el le mintió… ella nunca lo habia amado de verdad¿Cómo saberlo? Si ella solo oculto su rostro mientras dijo todas aquellas horribles palabras.

Kagome se alejo, dejando su corazón con aquel hombre… que conoció en una de sus presentaciones… y que desde el momento en que sus ojos intercambiaron la primer mirada, su corazón fue robado por el…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Las lágrimas volvían a hacer su aparición nuevamente, cuando escucho las palabras de Sango que seguía abrazándola como su hermana mayor… siempre con ella.

Sango sabia que debía apoyar a Kagome, en este momento tan difícil, y que no debía llorar porque de las dos ella siempre habia sido la mas fuerte, y la que ahora debía volver a consolar a Kagome, que tenia que estar con ella, y que debía soportar su propio dolor…. Porque aquí habia algo que Kagome no entendía o no sabia, pero Sango también estaba destrozada, ella no vio a Miroku antes de irse, nisikiera le llamo para despedirse de ella, y le mintió al no decirle nada acerca del matrimonio de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso no es suficiente dolor que alguien a quien amas te haya hecho eso?? Pero ella no se dejo caer, ella intento ayudar a su amiga lo mas que pudo, aunque por dentro se quemara de dolor en sus propia situación.

Solo cuando miro por la ventanilla algo le arranco una diminuta sonrisa, pero fingió estar feliz para que Kagome no la notara triste, ya era bastante que ella no pudiera mas (kag), como para cargarle el problema de ella (San).

San: mira Kagome (exclamo emocionada viendo por la ventanilla) España!! Estamos en casa!!

Kagome no sabia que pensar, nisikiera estar en España la hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos lucho consigo misma para poder limpiarse las lagrimas y dejar de llorar… no quería que toda su familia la viera desdichada.

Hace 2 meses habia salido de ese mismo país, llena de ilusión y extasiada de emoción por conocer nuevos lugares y mas importante aun dar a conocer su baile, el baile que tanto amaba, y que tanto se habia significado para ella en toda su vida, hace dos meses salio siendo una mujer feliz y que se creía completa.

Al regresar se dio cuenta de que nunca habia estado completa, y que ahora sin Inuyasha no podría estarlo jamás. ¿Por qué tenia que haberlo conocido?¿Porque la vida le tenia preparado tanto dolor¿Acaso era ella una mala persona?

No quería regresar a casa sintiéndose miserable, tal como se encontraba, así que al menos decidió fingir por su familia que seguramente estaba ansiosa por verla y dentro de ella , ella sabia que también tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus padres.

_El dolor de la gira, se quedara en esos recuerdos, que nunca dejare que vuelvan a salir a la luz_ – tras este pensamiento Kagome se dispuso a no olvidar todo aquello, pero si dejarlo encerrado en una caja con llave, de donde nunca lo sacaría.

San: Por favor deja de llorar Kagome, solo hazlo por tu familia, todos te amamos y te apoyo en todo.

Kag: te agradecería que no les dijeras nada por favor… (Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio que la aquejaba)

San: porque? (pregunto sin entender porque su amiga no quería que su familia supiera lo feliz que habia sido aunque fuera por poco tiempo)

Kag: porque aunque todo fue hermoso… termino con gran dolor y no quiero que ninguno de mis familiares se sienta mal por mi

San: claro amiga…

Kag: al contrario, ­quiero que se sientan orgullosos y felices por nosotras que hemos completado la gira (dijo intentando sonreír, algo que logro a largas penas)

San: pase lo que pase… siempre estaré contigo , lo sabes verdad?

Kag: lo se y lo agradezco

Salieron por sus maletas, con la frente en alto y les dio gusto estar en su tierra, pero una de ellas no podía dejar de un lado el dolor por más que quisiera.

Inuyasha regreso a su casa… nadie se dio cuenta cuando entro, solo Kaede que iba pasando por ahí, se detuvo como si hubiera visto un fantasma… era Inuyasha, el bebe que habia cuidado, el niño que habia criado, el adolescente que habia castigado y el joven en que ahora el estaba convertido… pero lo vio de una forma en la que nunca pensó que lo vería y en la que nunca lo habia visto … una sola lagrima corría por su rostro, que inmediato se limpio y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra

Kaede sabia que no debía interferir, pero eso lo hacia siempre que veía a Inuyasha triste, y esta vez lo veía mas que triste, lo veía vació… le partió el corazón verlo así…

Así que decidió llamar a alguien que sabía le daría la respuesta que ella quería…

Miroku habia llegado al aeropuerto solo para que le dijeran que el vuelo (donde iba Sango) ya habia partido desde hacia media hora, después habia regresado a su casa, sin ánimos solo se tendió en su cama y aunque no habia hablado con ella, el ya podía sentir su odio por no haberle dicho la verdad…

Sonó el teléfono, y lo dejo timbrar, solo habia una persona con la que el quería hablar en ese momento y sabia que nunca lo llamaría… pero al ver que era tan insistente el timbre contesto, era Kaede, el nunca le hubiera dicho nada a nadie, de todo por lo que habia pasado Inuyasha, pero Kaede también lo conocía a el desde pequeño y sabia que a ella podía tenerle confianza, así que le contó todo.. Desde cuando se conocieron en la presentación, hasta cuando Kaede le dijo que Kikyo habia visto el periódico

Mir: pobre Inuyasha… debe estar destrozado

Kae: nunca lo habia visto así… nunca

Mir: lo se, yo nunca lo habia visto tan feliz, como cuando estaba con ella

Kae: pero dices que no salieron mucho, se conocieron solo por poco tiempo ¿Cómo pudo pasar que el se enamorara de ella tan rápido?

Mir: desde cuando estas cosas tienen una explicación lógica?

Kae: es cierto… pero es solo que aun no me hago a la idea de que Inuyasha esta enamorado…

Mir: me sorprendes Kaede, no crees a Inuyasha capaz de amar?

Kae: claro que si!! Pero siento que es muy extraño el que haya pasado así de pronto, el no es una persona tan activa en ese sentido

Mir¿ya olvidaste lo rápido que fue su boda?

Kae: pero ese fue un engaño, una noche de debilidad en donde nadie estaba con el… y esa Kikyo lo engaño

Mir¿realmente nunca te preguntaste porque Inuyasha no te habia contado nada de Kikyo o porque no te dijo que se iba a casar?

Kae: no…realmente no

Mir: pues porque ella lo emborracho, sedujo y caso con el en un mismo día, el ultimo día de nuestra estancia en Las Vegas…. Lo recuerdo porque el quiso pasar todo el día con ella, decía que solo era para distraerse un poco del trabajo, y pues yo ….ejemm ya habia quedado de salir con una chica… así que los deje solos

Kae: pues ya vez que mal resultaron las cosas, el se caso con una persona que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera aceptado

Mir: pues si… y ahora que encontró la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien… todo se arruino

Kae: no se que hacer… no soporto verlo miserable… desde que se caso tu sabes que no ha pasado mucho tiempo en la casa, y pues siento que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo que en los días antes de que ustedes dos viajaran a las Vegas, el estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, su hermano Sesshomaru acababa de casarse con Rin y yo misma escuche miles de veces a Inuyasha decir que el nunca se casaría

Mir: entonces tuvo que sorprendente que al regresar de viaje tuviera una esposa…

Kae: si, bastante… pero no hice preguntas, a Inuyasha nunca le ha gustado que le hagan preguntas , ya lo sabes

Mir: si lo se

Kae: bueno será mejor esperar a que se le pase y…

Mir: si lo conoces tan bien como yo, ya has de saber que no se le pasara

Kae: déjame terminar, esperaremos a que se le pase y haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para juntarlos a el y a la chica del baile

Mir: su nombre es Kagome…

Kae: OK, Kagome, por cierto creo que deberías localizar al abogado de Inuyasha

Mir: porque?

Kae: no se, pero le iba a dar una noticia muy importante a Inuyasha hoy en la mañana

Mir: pues ya son cerca de las 10:00 de la noche.. Creo que esperare a mañana

Kae: ok pero creo que es urgente

Mir: si si, yo te prometo que mañana a primera hora lo llamo

Kae: ok, gracias joven Miroku, adiós

Mir: de nada, bye

Kaede colgó un poco menos preocupada por Inuyasha, pero aun así fue directo a la cocina a prepararle pay de manzana, el postre favorito de Inuyasha desde que era pequeño

Miroku, sin embargo intento llamar varias veces a España, pero siempre que iban a contestar, el colgaba… se sentía como un niño, pero no tenia idea de que iba a decirle a Sango, no quería arruinar mas las cosas entre ellos…

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado, miro por la ventana e involuntariamente vio su piscina, recordó cuando mando construirla aun en contra de los deseos de su madre, que decía que no era una época adecuada… solo Inuyasha podría pensar en poner una piscina en Invierno… y ya hacia un año de eso, la navidad pasada, cuando su vida aun era considerada estable

_Estable y aburrida, sin luz ni oscuridad, como un lugar donde no pasa nada_ – repitió para si mismo en un susurro

Pero de pronto la piscina le trajo un recuerdo muy doloroso, como si no fuera suficiente que cualquier cosa o pensamiento le recordara a Kagome… la piscina le recordó la primera vez que la vio, una noche de octubre, a media noche en una piscina bastante parecida a esa, donde estuvo en su compañía, aunque claro sin dirigirse la palabra… hasta que ocurrió un pequeño accidente… abrió la primera conversación entre ellos.

Y por lo tanto, paso todo lo que paso, conocerse, amarse… cerro sus pensamientos de inmediato, no quería ponerse a pensar, y menos en eso, no lo soportaba…

Vería la forma de recuperarla, tenia que hacerlo, después de saber lo que era el amor… de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se le fuera de las manos, pero tenía bien claro que lo primero que iba a hacer, era conseguir el perdón de _ella _

Lo que sea con tal de volver a verla, de estar con ella, de platicar con ella, de abrazarla… Kagome… - y de nuevo sacudió la cabeza al ver que sus pensamientos fluían solos, aunque el se negara a recordar.

_Las cosas que pasan, por un simple error._

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Notas/Autora:** si lo se, me tarde mucho, pero eske apenas ayer termine mis examenes de nuevo, (a cada rato tengo examenes importantes T.T), pero descuiden, aproveche para escribir en mis ratos libres y podria presumir que ya tengo buena parte de la historia, asi que no creo tardarme mucho en las proximas publicaciones, aunque eso si, seran de sabado a sabado. Gracias por entender.

Pues ya vieron como pasaron las cosas, que triste, pero el no debio engañarla, ella no debio negar su amor, pero bueno cosas que el dijo que ella dijo, todo tiene que arreglarse ... ¿verdad?...¿o ... no? bueno veremos... n.n

**Gracias por sus reviews a**:

**Sonia Estrada:** Lo se Kikyo siempre metiendose en lo que no le importa!! aunque bueno, aqui hablabamos de su esposo, y de que la engaño, pero ella lo engaño primero y ella es una bitch!! asi que no nos importa jaja (que mala soy con Kikyo jaja pero eske no me kae bien), gracias por tu mensaje!

**Marru Freaky-vampire:** hola! pues si todos odiamos a Kikyo , y tienes razon en todo lo que dijiste de ella , que bueno que ya se murio en el manga jaja, (ok ok me pase, ya no dire nada ) espero que te guste este capitulo, muchos saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** descuida, yo tambien espero que ellos se reconcilien, saludos y gracias por tu comentario!

**Fany:** hola amiga! gracias por tus animos, me da gusto saber que no importa que me tarde mucho, pero de cualquier manera intento no tardarme tanto, saludos! y gracias x tu mensaje!

**Reiko Navi-San:** hello my cool friend!! i'm sorry for not answering your reviews, i really wanted to, but really i had no time, but now i have, haha just a little bit of time, but i have n.n. If you think that the last chapter was sad, you're really going to hate this one, sorry, but this is how the story needs to go on, but it's ok, believe me, there's still surprises. Ay amiga, pues lamento mucho tener que hacer este capitulo asi de triste tambien, pero descuida porque el siguiente almenos tendra cosas buenas,enserio, y me alegra tu teoria del final feliz y del castigo a los villanos... jajaja yo se que sabes que sera asi, y yo lo se, pero es mejor esperar para ver ¿no? o mas bien leer, como siempre me da mucho gusto leer tus reviews!! aaah y te dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo... saldran las madres... ok no es un adelanto, es mas bien un solo y pequeño dato, pero bueno es algo,ah y respondiendo una de tus dudas yo seria INCAPAZ de dejar a mi linda pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin fuera de esta historia, pero aun falta jaja, muchos saludos amiga y espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito este capitulo!! gracias x tu review levanta-animos!

**Kagome70:** nooo nooo que no te de un infarto!! no quiero ir a la carcel por ocasionar muerte por internet!! jaja , bueno pues se que este capitulo tambien estuvo un poco triste y si todos queremos que Kikyo muera!!! ya veremos que pasa, hay peores cosas que la muerte (risa malvada : muajaja) ok ok no me sale,, saludos!!! grx x tu comentario!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ojala **dejen sus _reviews_** para saber sus opiniones, tambien a aquellos que solo se pasan para leer, enserio me gustaria saber las opiniones de todos, muchos saludos. **GRACIAS por leer!**


	15. Un amor incondicional

**Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 15**

**Inuyasha no es mio... la historia SII!**

* * *

**Amor sin precedentes**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**Un amor incondicional**

Ya era de tarde, para cuando el taxi que habían tomado desde el aeropuerto internacional, entrara a Cataluña, su ciudad natal, dentro de su hermosa Barcelona en su país de España, siempre habia amado su hogar, pero por alguna razón no tenia ni una pizca de la emoción que ella esperaba sentir al volver a su casa.

Paso por la plaza donde ella y Sango solían ir a trotar antes de la gira, donde solían platicar por horas cuando adolescentes, donde las vieron a las dos bailar por primera vez en publico cuando aun no tenían ni 10 años.

Pero nada la ponía feliz… y Sango lo sabía

San: sonríe, por favor, estamos a punto de llegar Kagome

Kag: si Sango (apreciaba el esfuerzo de su amiga por mantenerla contenta así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo)

Llegaron a las puertas de una hermosa casa, de color beige y se veía bastante amplia, de tres pisos, Kagome recordaba cada detalle de la casa donde habia vivido toda su vida, una casa normal con dos balcones, cada uno con un rosal de donde salían hermosas rosas, uno con rosas rojas que eran las favoritas de Kagome, y otro con rosas blancas que eran las favoritas de su madre, con un tercer piso extra donde solo habia una pista de baile que su padre habia hecho construir especialmente para ella.

Al entrar fueron recibidas con gran alegría por parte de todos sus familiares y amigos por partes de ambas.

La madre de Kagome era idéntica a ella, solo que con el cabello más corto y con unas pocas arrugas, al igual que la madre de Sango se parecía increíblemente a su hija.

Sayuri Higurashi era una mujer muy hermosa, aunque ya era madre, se caso siendo muy joven, a los 20 años y siempre se habia visto como la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tenia un esposo que la amaba y que ella lo amaba, una hermosa hija que jamás le habia dado ningún problema y que bailaba divinamente, por si fuera poco tenia un gran corazón, sus actividades diarias siempre eran parte de ir a darle de comer a los menos afortunados, y siempre pensaba lo mejor de cualquier persona en cuanto la conocía.

Era muy alegre, todo el mundo coincidía en que Kagome era la viva imagen de su madre, y claro con el temperamento de su padre, por lo

Que a veces se enojaba terriblemente pero eso no era normal en ella.

Siempre que alguien le preguntaba por que no criticaba a las personas o por que siempre tomaba las cosas tan bien aunque fueran malas o tristes, ella solo se limitaba a responder: ''Pensar lo mejor de la gente te ahorra muchos problemas''

Kagome sonrió al ver a su madre, ahí esperándola con los brazos abiertos y era felicidad natural, pues realmente la extrañaba mucho, aunque esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos… y Sayuri lo noto.

Say: Kagome!!! Mi niña¿Cómo te fue? Te he extrañado tanto!! (Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su querida hija)

Kag: yo también te extrañe…mama?…

Say: que pasa linda?

Kag: no…puedo…res-pirar (dijo mientras recordaba los grandes abrazos de oso que acostumbraba dar su madre, nunca se pudo explicar como una persona tan delgada y pequeña podía dar abrazos tan potentes)

Say: lo siento hija, pero comprende la emoción que tengo por volverte a ver!! (Dijo mientras soltaba a su hija )

Kag: lo se mama

Say¿y como se la pasaron?

El dolor cruzo la cara de Kagome de manera fugaz y desapareció al instante para seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien

Kag¿por cierto, donde esta papa? (dijo mientras volteaba para todos lados con la excusa de buscarlo pero la verdad era para que su madre no notara lo triste que estaba)

Say: no pudo venir amor, esta en el trabajo, hoy era un día muy importante para el, se muere de ganas por verte, pero tu sabes que su trabajo le exige mucho

Kag: aaah ok… pues si

Y vaya que lo sabia, desde que Kagome era pequeña nunca le habia faltado nada, en ninguna manera, tenia dos padres que la amaban, tenia una mascota que le hacia compañía, aunque ella nunca estaba sola, pues su madre siempre estaba con ella, y pues su familia siempre habia tenido buena posición económica aunque eso no importaba mucho para ella, solo habia una cosa que Kagome siempre quiso y nunca obtuvo: un hermano o hermana. Pero tiempo después, cuando entro en la adolescencia su madre le contó, que por dificultades del parto, después de Kagome, ella ya no podría volver a tener hijos, aunque Kagome sufrió un poco, la entendió muy bien y siempre habia agradecido a su madre, que la apoyara tanto en todo.

Kagome suspiro lentamente mientras el pensamiento desaparecía en su cabeza para volverla a la realidad que ella no quería aceptar, la realidad donde cierta persona a quien amo con toda su alma, la habia dejado rota. Si esa era la palabra, rota y sin valor…almenos en su mente.

Sayuri siempre habia sido muy observadora, y su hija no le podía ocultar nada .

Say¿Kagome que tienes?

Kag: eh… no nada mama

Say: estas así porque tu padre no pudo venir?

Kag: emmm si bueno esque tenía muchas ganas de verlo

Say: descuida ya lo veremos mas tarde

Kag: claro (y suspiro por ultima vez, dejando a Sayuri mas preocupada, pero siguió saludando a todos los invitados que fueron a recibirla)

La madre de Sango, Maoko Daidouji ,era algo mas reservada, muy hermosa y también muy joven, pero a diferencia de Sayuri, ella no confiaba mucho en las personas, y cuando el padre de Sango murió, se quedo sola y con muchas deudas pues sus padres nunca habían aprobado su matrimonio en primer lugar, por eso le enseño a Sango a ser autosuficiente para nunca necesitar de un hombre.

Cuando Sango cumplió 4 años, la vida de Maoko cambio radicalmente, pues sus padres decidieron apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran.

Al principio cuando Sango empezó a bailar, no estuvo muy deacuerdo, pero su pequeña de entonces 6 años le rogaba que la metiera a clases de baile cada vez que pasaban por el local que quedaba cerca de su Kinder.

Y si hay una persona a la que Maoko nunca le negó nada fue a su adorada hija, en sus propias palabras Sango es la luz que alumbro su oscura vida, y lleno de felicidad cada momento desde que llego a este mundo. Cuando sus padres que eran personas de mucho dinero, al morir le dejaron todo su dinero a Sango, fue su madre quien lo administro hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad, y cuando pudo utilizar el dinero ,Sango se lo dejo a su madre, y prometió que también la ayudaría con lo que ella ganase del baile.

En pocas palabras, Sango nunca habia necesitado dinero, y su madre tampoco, pero si necesitaron por mucho tiempo de un hombre que las protegiera y que viera por ellas, pero ese hombre nunca llego… y por mas hermosa y linda persona que fuera Maoko, ella siempre vio primero por su hija, y Sango nunca quiso que ningún hombre se le acercara a su madre, porque ella pensaba que los hombres eran malos y no permitiría por ninguna razón que alguien volviera a lastimar a su madre, pues era la persona que Sango mas quería, y se dio cuenta que cuando preguntaba por su padre el rostro de su madre se descomponía con ira y tristeza , por lo que a los 11 años, decidió jamás volverle a preguntar nada sobre el..

Así que imaginen como le cambio la vida a Sango conocer a Miroku… alguien que le demostró que también hay bondad en los hombres. Aunque no habían terminado nada bien, de hecho a Sango la lastimaba mucho pensar en como acabaron las cosas, pero prefirió bloquear su mente para que su madre no lo notara.

Maoko abrazo a su hija, fuertemente y ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos, ellas vivía solas desde que sus padres murieron y luego Sango se fue de gira por 2 meses que parecieron una eternidad para ella, así que al tener a su pequeña de nuevo en brazos no pudo evitar darle un calido abrazo.

Mao: Sango! Te extrañe tanto, pequeña!

San: yo también te extrañe como no tienes idea mama, por favor no llores que me harás llorar a mi también (dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba)

Mao: lo lamento hija, es que es tanta la emoción que tengo de verte!

Por mas que Sango le repitiera millones de veces a su madre –sobretodo en la adolescencia- que dejara de llamarla pequeña, porque iba creciendo, su madre jamás dejo de llamarla así, puesto que le decía algo que es normal en el lenguaje de los padres : tu siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque seas vieja y con arrugas! (la ultima parte siempre ocasionaba que Sango hiciera una mueca, aunque claro para cualquier mujer es una pesadilla el pensar en llegar a vieja jaja)

San: te quiero mama… muchísimo

Mao: ya sabes que yo también Sango

Maoko siempre habia puesto atención a su hija, tanto que a veces hasta se ganaba a pulso el titulo de ''madre sobre protectora'' pero esta vez, cuando su hija la decía que la quería, noto un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, y eso no le gusto nada, pues cualquier cosa que pudiera herir a Sango, se las tendría que ver con Maoko…

Mao: pequeña que te pasa?

San: nada mama, por que lo dices?

Mao: te siento triste

San: claro que no

Mao: Sango Daidouji! Le puedes mentir a quien quieras, pero sabes que a tu madre le dices la verdad!

San: mamá mamá sssshhh no grites, te lo contare todo en la noche, cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa ¿ok?

Mao: ok, pequeña

Sip, aunque tuviera ya 21 años, siempre seria la ''pequeña'' de su mama.

Kagome y Sango estuvieron saludando a todo el mundo que se reunió para verlas, a sus amigas del colegio que ya extrañaban, a sus maestros de baile que también habían ido a felicitarlas por su gira, y demás gente que las conocía desde pequeñas.

Estuvieron mencionando todo lo que vivieron en la gira, evitando obviamente las partes dolorosas, y por lo tanto a dos personas que conocieron.

Sayuri: hay niñas pero que maravillas nos cuentan!!

Maoko: si, nadie podría creer que apenas ayer eran dos pequeñas intentando aprender un baile completo

Las risas de todos los presentes se hicieron estruendos, seguidas por unas nerviosas risitas de las dos antes niñas ahora mujeres.

Sayuri y Maoko intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y como si el mismo pensamiento se hubiera cruzado por las mentes de ambas, Sayuri no pudo evitar preguntar.

Say: y acaso no conocieron a ningunos chicos en todos los lugares que conocieron?

Habían intentado guardar la compostura, habían pretendido estar felices con todos a su alrededor, habían fingido estar llenas de vida, habían ocultado el gran dolor que no querían mostrar ante nadie, y ahora se los echaban en cara de manera completamente inconsciente… pero aun así dolió…. Y mucho.

Sayuri noto el cambio inmediato en la cara de Kagome, y se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho tal pregunta, aunque era curiosidad pura, ella seria incapaz de lastimar a su hija en cualquier manera, nunca imagino que ese tema ocasionaría tal reacción. Maoko también se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de Sango se apago, pero ambas intentaban recobrar el aliento, por así decirlo.

Mao: bueno creo que es hora de que ellas vayan a descansar, han tenido un largo día de viaje, y ahora una gran fiesta

Sayuri agradeció a Maoko por su gesto tan amable y oportuno y se acerco a las dos chicas mientras Maoko llamaba la atención de los invitados, regalándoles unas galletas de agradecimiento que ella habia preparado.

Say: Kagome…Sango… pueden subir un rato si así les parece bien, deben descansar, seguro en un rato mas Maoko te llevara a casa (dijo dirigiéndose a Sango) pero yo prefiero hablar un momento con ella.

Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

Cuando al fin se hubieron marchado todos… Sayuri aprovecho para hablar con Maoko.

Say: viste sus rostros?

Mao: algo les paso y no quieren decirnos

Say: intentaron recobrar la compostura, pero desde que Kagome llego, sentí como su mirada parecía perdida a veces y aunque note que era algo que quería evitar, la felicidad que pretendía tener no le llego a los ojos.

Mao: me siento de igual manera con Sango… cuando hable con ella hace 3 días, estaba tan feliz… y ansiosa por volver a casa y..

Say: ahora parece que sus emociones se han eliminado… (Completo la frase de manera triste)

Mao: hay que hablar con ellas

Say: claro,, pero no ahora amiga, deben estar exhaustas y definitivamente no querrán hablar de nada…

Mao: lo se, mañana a primera hora.. Cada una en su casa

Say: si

Mao y Say: hay que ayudarlas a como de lugar! (exclamaron como si estuvieran a punto de resolver una guerra mundial!)

Ellas no querían ver a Kagome y a Sango sufrir, no querían que estuvieran tristes, no querían que nada en el mundo les hiciera el más mínimo daño… porque después de todo… ellas habían sido, eran y seguirían siendo: sus niñas, que necesitaran siempre a su madre, y ellas siempre las iban a apoyar…en todo.

_Dice el dicho: ''Madre solo hay una''_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Nota/Autora: pues ya conocimos a las madres de nuestras lindas protagonistas, y podemos darnos cuenta de donde sacaron esa personalidad tan linda cada una, y porque su calidad de personas, con esas madres que siempre las protegieron y las cuidaron y las amaron, era obvio que resultaran tan buenas hijas y personas. Solo a la madre podemos confirmarle nuestro amor eterno, pues asi como ella nunca nos dejara de amar, nosotros tampoco debemos dejar de hacerlo nunca, porque recuerden que ellas nos tuvieron, esperarnos 9 meses para tenernos en sus brazos, en la mayoria de los casos y por si fuera poco han estado con nosotros toda nuestra vida, eso es de agradecerse, porque si somos sinceros, todos alguna vez hemos hecho algo de lo que quizas no estamos tan orgullosos, y ella sigue a nuestro lado, y una persona que nos ha aguantado toda la vida y con tanta paciencia y amor, es de admirarse, alemenos yo me doy cuenta porque soy una persona aveces muy dificil, y mi mama siempre me entiende. 

Este capitulo , escribi parte de el, el dia de la madre, asi que se daran cuenta porque la dedicatoria tan especial.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: HICE UN VIDEO DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME** BASADO EN ESTE FIC** , Y** SI QUIEREN** **VERLO** SOLO VAYAN A **MI PROFILE** Y HAGAN **CLICK EN EL URL QUE DICE VIDEO DE YOUTUBE.**

Muchas **gracias por sus reviews** a:

**Reiko Navi-San:** my dear friend!! i would love that you were right about the lost-in-the-caribbean thing, but sadly i have no summer vacations, i just have exam after exam and it's very frustating, but i guess i'm getting use to it.The only vacations i've got were like a 3 months ago, and it was only for 2 weeks. T.T, pero bueno volviendo al tema que nos interesa jajaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mas que el anterior, despues de todo ya no hubo mas lagrimas, y pudimos leer acerca de un amor incondicional tal como lo indica el titulo, y vimos que Maoko y Sayuri no dejaran que nada lastime a sus hijas¿como crees que reaccionaran cuando se enteren de lo sucedido?... no tengo idea jaja, bueno si, pero no te arruinare la sorpresa jaja (imabitch sorry jaja). Lamento mucho que las situaciones de mi fic, tambien de cierta manera te ocurran a ti, yo tambien odio las ironias, ami tambien me paso algo parecido hace tiempo... pero... lo mio no termino nada bien, aunque eso no importa, yo pondre un happy-ending para que tu tambien tengas tu happily-ever-after jaja, espero que todo se solucione de la mejor manera en tu vida amiga, te lo deseo de corazon. Por cierto, haber si me recomiendas alguna de esas canciones corta-venas que dijiste jaja, a mi tambien me gusta mucho escuchar ese tipo de musica, pero no porque este triste, sino porque de cierta manera me identifico con la letra en la mayoria de los casos, bueno yo te recomiendo la cancion de Beauty and the Beast de Nightwish, fue la cancion que estuve escuchando como loca en los dos capitulos anteriores, y en los que siguen , escucha la cancion de Thinking Over de Dana Glover, y los entenderas mejor jaja. Y por ultimo te recomiendo el video, me base en este fic y pues me gustaria tu opinion jaja. Muchos saludos y como siempre se te agradece infinitamente tu review-levanta-animos!!

**Fany:** hola amiga! como podras ver, ya puse cierta informacion de la que me diste respecto a España, y sabes que agradezco mucho tu ayuda, ya que tu vives alla y sabes mas jaja, y espero que este capitulo te parezca mejor que el anterior. Muchos saludos amiga y gracias por tu mensaje!

**Serena Tsukino-Chiba:** si si si muerte a Kikyo!!! jajaj solo es cuestion de tiempo, y te prometo mas escenas de Inu y Kag, muchos saludos y gracias por tu comentario!

**Sonia Estrada:** espero que ya con este capitulo, te guste mas la historia jaja, ya no salio la Kikyo (al fin xD). Muchos saludos y grx x tu mensaje!

**Kagome70:** pues si, en todas las historias hay estos cupidos, pero a diferencia de los que tienen exito en reunir a sus parejas, espero que estos dos no arruinen mas las cosas en vez de arreglarlas jaja, esque ellos duramente caen en la clasificacion de cupidos, mas bien caerian en la de mejor-de-lejitos jaja para que no empeoren las cosas. Muchos saludos y porfa no te vayas a cortar las venas (aunque sea esperate al final xD)Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review!

**Lady of Souls:** hola amiga! es bueno leerte de vuelta por aqui, me da gusto que te siga gustando el fic, y espero que ya hayas podido leer todo lo que te perdiste, y que tambien te guste este capitulo, seguro fue rapido para ti, enterarte de todo en una sola leida jaja, bueno almenos eso creo porque no me acuerdo muy bien cuando fue la ultima vez que vi un review tuyo, y luego leer que nuestros protas hasta tristes estan y que ya se descubrio la mentira, pues puede ser duro jaja, creo que exagero. Muchos saludos, gracias x tu review Sayonara!

Espero que **dejen un _review_**, son sus opiniones acerca de que les parece el fic, y en especial este capitulo. **Gracias** por leer!


	16. Cambios definitivos PlUs

**Hola!!! lo se, lo se, no excusa para tanto tiempo!! aqui esta el sig capitulo i.i**

**

* * *

**

Amor sin precedentes

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**Cambios definitivos _(Plus Sessho aparece n.n)_**

Tal como Kagome y Sango lo habian esperado, hubo un interrogatorio para cada una de ellas de parte de cada una de sus madres tan pronto como cada una estuvo en su respectiva casa. Les contaron todo, pues eran sus madres y después de que las consolaran un tiempo, todo volvio a la ''normalidad'' como antes de que se fueran de gira, Sango y Kagome se veian todas las tardes para ensayar dentro de 3 horas, y ahora ensayaban nuevos pasos pues su agente les habia dicho que posiblemente harian una gira en America Latina en cuestion de unos meses.

Sin embargo, para Inuyasha el tiempo parecia estancado pero sabia que debia retomar su vida , pero al contrario de Kagome, el no se conformaria con eso, el queria volver con ella y haria todo lo posible por obtener su perdon.

Lo primero que hizo según consejos de Miroku, fue llamar a su abogado para preguntarle que era lo que queria decirle con tanta urgencia antes de los eventos sucedidos.

Pero para Inuyasha cada vez que hablaba con su abogado, era como volver a la niñez y seria muy difícil decirle que fuera al grano porque aunque Inuyasha no tenia ganas de lidiar con su humor negro esta vez, definitivamente su ''hermanito'' no pensaba igual.

Una pareja estaba disfrutando de su segunda luna de miel en el Caribe, (aunque la primera fuese hace solo 3 meses) y estaban muy felices, ella era una exitosa abogada y conocio a su esposo cuando en ese entonces el era un fiscal que hasta entonces mucha gente lo conocia por no haber perdido -nunca- un solo juicio.

La diferencia de edades no importaba, aunque de cualquier manera no era mucha, ella tenia 25 y el 32, pero desde el momento en que se conocieron las chispas saltaron.

Ninguno de los dos se soportaban, cuando se conocieron Rin (en ese entonces Gong –ahora Taisho-) tenia que defender a un pobre hombre que habia perdido a toda su familia en un incendio y que ahora alguien acusaba de asesino, y Sesshomaru Taisho tenia que probar que ese hombre si era un asesino.

Ella habia sabido de su reputacion de no perder, y aunque ella se consideraba buena abogada no querria estar en un juicio donde sabria que el tipo sacaria hasta los trapos mas sucios de cualquier persona respetable, y asi es como era exactamente Sesshomaru Taisho.

El juicio mucho les habia tomado, ninguno queria ceder, Sesshomaru admitio para si mismo que Rin era una oponente fuerte y eso el no lo admitia nunca con cualquier otra persona y cada vez que pensaba en lo insoportable que podia ser esa abogada cuando se lo proponia para que el no destrozara a su cliente en el estrado, el se dio cuenta de que no podia dejar de pensar en ella, y lo que el creia que era simple desesperación por terminar el juicio, termino siendo emocion por verla a a ella y sabia que le doleria ganarle el juicio, pero el no podia dejarla ganar porque entonces habria un asesino suelto, porque el estaba seguro que ese tipo era un asesino.

Sesshomaru gano el juicio, pero perdio el poco aprecio o amabilidad que habia obtenido de Rin.

Era algo que Sesshomaru simplemente nunca habia visto en una mujer, ella no se intimido ante el nisikiera un momento durante todo el juicio, y si su gran inteligencia no fuera suficiente su belleza no se quedaba atras, no era muy alta, y tal vez un poco palida, pero su cabello negro azulado caia en picos en su lacia cabellera, solo para juicio se lo recogia, y su hermosa figura tambien era agradable a la vista.

Después de numerosas discusiones después del juicio, Rin no queria verlo mas, pero si admitia para si misma que cada dia en corte donde lo veia, se sentia emocionada , le encantaba ver a Sesshomaru y que la viera de la forma en que solo el la miraba, hacia que se sonrojara pero claro no se lo dejaba saber.

Y es que Rin no podia dejar de pensar en esos ojos dorados, ni en su plateado cabello ni en su cuerpo escultural. Pero lo que la atraia mas era esa personalidad tan fuerte que emanaba de el.

Pero buena ya sabemos que terminaron casandose y si quieren saber como pasaron de odiarse a enamorarse con la misma pasion pues …es otra historia xD.

En fin, estaban relajandose en alguna paradisiaca playa cuando sono el movil de Sesshomaru que en ese momento estaba tomando un baño asi que contesto Rin quien al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba supo inmediatamente quien era aunque su esposo lo haya guardado en su celular como ''Fluffy''.

No, ella tampoco se habia acostumbrado a esa extraña relacion de amor/odio entre hermanos.

Rin: hola Inuyasha

Inu: hola Rin ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Rin: adivine jeje

Inu: lamento interrumpirlos en su luna de miel (de hecho no le importaba en lo mas minimo) ¿Esta ahí Sesshomaru?

Rin: no te preocupes, el esta tomando un baño

Inu: genial (dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible)

Rin¿es muy urgente?

Inu: creo que si

Rin: entonces espera un segundo

Mientras esperaba, Inuyasha se preguntaba asi mismo como fue posible que el contratara a su hermano tan querido/odiado como su abogado. Era obvio que esos hermanos se apreciaban mucho, pero eso no queria decir que tenian que tratarse bien , aunque sabian que todo era juego.

Tambien se puso a pensar en que acto de bondad habria realizado Sesshomaru alguna vez para que una mujer tan buena como Rin llegara a su vida, Inu nunca ha entendido que es lo que ella ve en el, aunque ahora el sabia mas que nadie, que el amor no siempre se puede explicar y que las palabras no existen para expresar tales sensaciones.

Rin: Sessh ¿Te falta mucho?

Sessh: depende… ¿quieres acompañarme?

Rin no podia evitar sonrojarse ante este tipo de preguntas, y cuando Sessh abrio la cortina para ver que se habia sonrojado ella bajo la mirada, no podia acostumbrarse aun a ese cuerpo tan perfecto y que fuera para ella

Sessh sonrio para sus adentros de ver que los efectos que aun tenia en Rin parecia que nunca iban a disminuir, pero ella tambien le ponia los pelos de punta y con cosas mas insignificantes…

Sessh¿ibas a decirme algo Rin?

Rin: eh? Aaah sii! Inuyasha esta en el telefono

Sessh: aaa eso si es molestia

Rin: jaja no seas asi Sessh , creo que es importante

Sessh: solo por que tu me lo pides

Sessh: que pasa hermanito?

Inu: al fin contestas, crei que ya habian colgado!

Sessh: no te enojes jaja que pasa tu adorada esposa no te complace?

Inu: callate! Solo quiero saber que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme

Sessh: ah si, si puedes demostrar que Kikyo te engaña con ese entrenador de tennis, el matrimonio se anula y no tendras que darle ni un centavo a esa cazafortunas (dijo con un tono mas serio)

Inu:¿es enserio?

Sessh¿crees que me gusta darte buenas noticias hermanito?

Inu: no

Sessh: entonces si es cierto jaja

Inu: pero por que demonios no me lo habias dicho antes?!

Sessh: lo intente, pero la mañana en que ibas a ir a mi oficina nunca llegaste.. por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Inu: olvidalo, ya debo irme (el solo recordarlo le ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta)

Sessh: nos vemos

Y como siempre, Inuyasha solo colgo y mas feliz de lo que se habia sentido desde que ''ella'' se fue, se dirigio a su oficina para encontrar las fotos que el detective privado le habia dado hace tiempo, cuando descubrio que Kikyo lo engañaba.

Inu: con esto te alejare de mi vida para siempre maldita arpia (dijo para si mismo mientras volvia a meter las fotos en un sobre que llevo a un registro civil)

Sesshomaru solo se quedo pensando en que le habria podido pasar a su hermano para que cambiara asi, porque aunque nunca se lo dijera, si se preocupaba por Inuyasha, y noto el cambio en su voz cuando le pregunto que le habia pasado. Se dijo a si mismo que tan pronto como volviera a Japon el descubriria que es lo que le habia pasado a Inuyasha, aunque por ahora solo estaba interesado en su luna de miel y en la linda mujer que lo estaba acompañando.

Sessh: Rin?

Rin: Si?

Sessh: que quieres hacer el dia de hoy?

Rin: dar un paseo por la playa! (aunque ella sabia que Sessh odiaba las cosas romanticas)

Sessh: …esto…. Ok … solo porque es tu deseo (odiaba las cursilerias, pero el haria de todo con tan solo de que esa mujer se lo pidiera)

Rin: me cambiare y nos vamos (sonrio para sus adentros, pues sabia que aunque el nunca lo hubiera admitido, ella habia logrado cambiar una parte del corazon de Sesshomaru)

* * *

Kagome habia seguido su vida tan normal como le fuera posible, todas las tardes se las pasaba practicando en su casa y una vez a la semana salia con Sango, habia estado buscando un trabajo mientras no estuvieran de gira, pues aunque no necesitaba el dinero la verdad no queria tener nada de tiempo libre para seguir pensando en ''el''.

Ella y Sango se habian hecho un ''cambio de look'' con la esperanza de olvidar todo aquello cada vez que se vieran al espejo aunque eso claro esta que fue imposible.

Kagome dejo su cabello negro como siempre, pero se lo corto grafilado lo que le dio un toque muy sexy dejando atrás a la que parecia la chica mas inocente en todas sus presentaciones.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta que Sango se habia pintado el cabello de un toque rojizo pero solo se notaba a los rayos de sol y se habia cortado el pelo mucho mas pequeño dejando un poco de fleco y olvidandose de su larga y hermosa cabellera castaña.

Ambas se veian distintas por el exterior, mucho mas hermosas si , era cierto, pero por dentro seguian con los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos que habian intentado cambiar con esos estilos tan radicales.

Sin embargo Sango tuvo una visita muy inesperada 3 semanas después de haber llegado, y tuvo que ser una visita precisamente ya que todas las llamadas que ese chico le habia hecho ella las habia colgado o simplemente dejaba de contestar el telefono en cuanto veia su numero (que se habia memorizado) en el identificador de llamadas pues cada vez que escuchaba su voz no podia evitar colgar pues sabia que terminaria cediendo si le dejaba una explicación.

Maoko: Sangooo! (llamo a su hija tan pronto abrio la puerta)

San¿Qué pasa mama?

Mao: tienes una visita

San: que raro, Kagome llegaria dentro de una hora , ok voy para alla

E inmediatamente bajo del atico que estaba arreglando pues al igual que Kagome no queria tener tiempo de pensar.

Mao: este lindo chico te estaba buscando querida

Mir: es un placer haberla conocido madame (dijo con toda la galantería de la que era capaz en ese momento)

Sango se quedo de una pieza al ver a Miroku ahí en su casa y hablando con su mama como si todo estuviera bien! Como si todo fuera normal! Como si nunca la hubiera lastimado! Como si no supiera todo lo que le habia hecho pasar! Como todo hubiera sido… si nada malo hubiera ocurrido!

Tambien se dio cuenta de que el se veia mucho mas atractivo de cómo lo recordaba. Pero elimino rapidamente ese pensamiento pues sabia que no debia, que no podia permitirse a si misma embobarse por aquel tipo… no podria soportar otra desilusion.

Miroku al verla no pudo evitar sonreir, pero una sonrisa sincera que esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, tambien se sorprendio de ver lo mucho que Sango se parecia a su madre, y le dolio cuando Sango no lo saludo pero sabia que ella no tenia la culpa, era el quien nunca le dio una explicación cuando era necesaria y cuando intento darsela ya era demaziado tarde , se veia mucho mas hermosa que nunca ya que estaba muy diferente a como el la recordaba y tenia miedo de que ella tuviera algun compromiso con alguien mas.

Porque si ella _ya estaba_ con alguien mas…. Ese seria el fin de Miroku.

San: Miroku…

Mir: Sango!

**Notas/Autora: si lo se, me tarde mucho-demasiado-bastante-una eternidad!! GOMENNASAI!! tengo la cabeza hecha un remolino casi ni me acercaba a la compu, tuve examenes finales, me fui de vacaciones, tuve ciertos problemas, y aunque ya tenia escrito lo que seguia no tenia tiempo para subirlo. Lo lamento, ya no me demorare mucho. **

**Gracias por sus reviews como siempre, lamento no poder regresarlos en esta ocasion pero enserio tengo algo de prisa, muchas gracias a : Fany , Lorena , Soniasandria, Kagome70 , Lady of Souls, Kamy chan-chan se los agradezco enserio! intentare responder el prox cap. (amiga Reiko Navi-San que te ha pasado? no he sabido de ti, espero estes bien)**


End file.
